Tu n'es plus seul
by Blihioma
Summary: Tetsuya a vécu enfermé depuis sa naissance le "monstre" est le responsable de son malheur. Heureusement et miraculeusement, un jour, après neuf ans de captivité, il arrive à s'enfuir. Il rencontre alors Seijuurou, un jeune garçon solitaire. Ce dernier le sauve et s'occupe de Tetsuya, c'est le début d'une histoire où la solitude n'existe plus !
1. Tu n'es plus seul

**Disclaimer**** :** Kuroko no Basket ainsi que ses personnages sont à Tadatoshi Fujimaki, mais l'histoire de MOI ! _Mwahahahahaha !_

**Rating**** :** M _(pour de futur scènes charnel et un peu de torture en souvenirs)_

**Genre**** :** Univers Alternative / Romance / Humour / Surnaturel

**Pairing**** :** ? x Kuroko x ? + D'autres je pense _(ça reste à voir)_

**Note de début**** :** Bienvenu pour le premier vrai UA de Kuroko no Basket !

Cette fanfiction va porter sur les Yokais, donc si vous avec des questions, j'y répondrais au début du chapitre suivant. L'histoire fera peut être un peu cliché, mais elle a sa touche d'originalité, ne vous inquiétez pas !

Donc bonne lecture et voici le premier chapitre de cette fiction !

**°0o0°**

**Chapitre 01 : « Tu n'es plus seul »**

Où suis-je ? Tout est noir... Je suis de retour _là-bas _? Non ! Pitié, tout mais pas ça ! Je ne veux pas _le_ revoir ! _Il_ va me punir et dire que c'est pour mon bien. _Il_ va encore m'enfermer, me faire du mal... Jouer avec moi et rigoler devant ma peur. Je ne veux plus _le_ revoir... Je voudrais tellement ne pas être né... Ça m'aurait évité tous ses malheurs... L'endroit où _il_ m'enferme est toujours humide, noir, j'ai froid là-bas et je suis tout seul. A part _lui_ et ses amis, personne ne vient me voir, _il_ ne me donne pas tous les jours à manger, _il_ dit qu'_il_ n'a pas les moyens, que je _lui_ coute déjà beaucoup et que je devrais être content d'avoir de l'eau au moins une fois par jour.

Mes cheveux... Je ne l'ai pas coupés depuis longtemps maintenant, ils sont tellement longs qu'ils trainent derrière moi, sur le sol de l'endroit où _il_ m'enferme. Mon visage est creusé, je le sens sous mes doigts... Mon corps ne ressemble plus à rien, je suis très maigre et ont voit mes côtes. J'ai des cicatrices aussi sur le corps, parce qu'_il_ me blesse, mais ne me soigne pas. Les plaies s'infectent et elles me grattent. Je me suis cassé la jambe aussi une fois et maintenant elle est bizarre... Tordue en fait. J'ai entendu un homme que je ne connais pas, dire que c'est parce que l'os ne c'est pas ressoudé comme il faut. Mais _il_ n'a rien fait de ce que lui a dit l'homme inconnu, ça _lui_ couterais trop d'argent qu'_il_ a dit... Mais ma jambe me fait souffrir... J'ai mal quand je marche et même quand je rampe.

Je ne veux vraiment pas être de nouveau _là-bas_...

Quelqu'un me secoue... Je suis sûr que c'est _lui_, _il_ veut me réveiller pour que j'ai encore plus mal, il va me frapper encore et encore, comme _il_ le fait d'habitude, mais cette fois sûrement avec le serpent piquant... Je n'ai pas envie de me réveiller, vraiment, c'est la dernière chose que je souhaite... D'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce que je ne meurs pas enfin ? Ce serait tellement mieux, tellement plus calme... Oui, je voudrais juste mourir, mais _il_ fait tout pour que je reste en vie, sans pour autant me donner de la force. Il me nourrit juste ce qu'il faut pour que je reste dans cet état de semi-mort.

On continu de me secouer. Non ! Je sens que mes paupières s'ouvrent. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi mon corps se réveille et le _lui_ montre ? Il pourrait coopérer et faire semblant de dormir encore... Une main chaude se posa sur ma joue... Elle est plus petite que _la sienne_. C'est... Il s'agit d'une autre personne ? Elle pourra peut être m'aider ! Mes paupières s'ouvrent à moitié. Je ne vois pas très bien qui est face à moi, c'est tout flou. Par contre, je commence à retrouver mes sensations. L'odeur de la forêt titille mes narines. Alors... J'ai vraiment réussit à m'échapper... ? Je suis tellement soulagé... Des larmes coulent le long de mes joues sans que je le veuille. C'est sûrement ce qui s'appelle des larmes de joies.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as mal quelque part ? » Demanda une voix douce, inquiète mais avec un brin d'autorité dans le fond.

Je suis encore une fois soulagé. Ce n'est pas _sa_ voix. C'est quelqu'un d'autre. La voix est plus jeune, donc ça ne peut pas être celle de ses amis. Je suis tellement content... ! J'ouvre la bouche pour rassurer cette personne qui s'inquiète pour moi, mais aucun son ne sort. Ma bouche est sèche, j'ai soif. Je n'arrive pas à prononcer un mot. Mon vis-à-vis, que je n'arrive toujours pas à discerner, recommence à me parler.

« Tu peux te lever ? »

Je ne sais pas... Mes jambes semblent peser le triple de leur poids. Elles sont lourdes... Je sens un bras passer derrière mes épaules. Apparemment, devant mon silence, il a décidé de me porter. Je me retrouve soudain contre un petit dos. Mon sauveur ne doit pas être beaucoup plus âgé que moi... Je sens qu'on bouge, il a du mal, ça aussi je le sens, mais j'ai mal partout, même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, je n'arrive qu'à plier les doigts. Le bruit des sandales sur la terre s'ajoute aux gazouillis des oiseaux. J'entends les feuilles mortes craquer sous notre poids. Tous ses sons sont comme une douce chanson pour moi, celle de la liberté, et je m'endors sans m'en rendre sur le dos de la jeune personne. Oubliant la peur que j'avais ressentit en courant dans la forêt, oubliant _cet homme_ qui m'enferme, oubliant la douleur de mon corps. Mes yeux se ferment lourdement et je rejoins les bras de Morphée sans que des cauchemars m'en empêchent. Pour une fois, je rêve, je rêve que je suis un oiseau qui vole dans le ciel bleu...

**oOo**

_Il est revenu. Il n'a pas l'air de bonne humeur. Tant mieux, c'est bien fait pour lui ! Je suis sûr que c'est en réponse à tout le mal qu'il me fait. C'est sa punition, j'en suis sûr ! Mais pourtant, même s'il est de mauvaise humeur, il vient me donner mon repas. De toute façon, s'il continu de m'affamer, je finirais par mourir, c'est quand même mieux comme ça, je préfère mourir que de continuer à vivre..._

_Je le regarde ouvrir la petite porte par où il me passe mes repas. Mon regard vide suit chacun de ses mouvements. Je voudrais ne pas manger, mais mon corps ou plutôt, mon instinct de survie, fait bouger mon corps pour manger le repas apporté. Je commence à manger et il s'en va, en rouspétant dans une barbe imaginaire._

_Je finis mon repas sans réelle envie. Je ne le remarque pas tout de suite, mais la petite porte par laquelle il me passe mes repas est restée ouverte ! Il était tellement contrarié qu'il a dut oublier de la fermer. C'est ma chance. Je vais pouvoir m'enfuir. Mais... La porte est vraiment petite... Même si je suis presqu'aussi maigre qu'un squelette, je ne pourrais pas passer. Les larmes envahissent mes yeux, ma vue est brouillée. Je commence à pleurer et je finis par m'endormir de fatigue..._

_Lorsque je me réveille enfin, je ne sais comment ça se fait, mais je suis dehors... C'est bizarre, je ne me souviens de rien. Comment est-ce que je suis sorti ? C'est quelqu'un qui l'a fait pour moi, peut être... Je me relève difficilement. Ma jambe me fait mal, celle qui est tordue. Je m'appuis sur le mur pour rester debout. C'est la première fois depuis plusieurs mois que je marche, j'ai des fourmis dans les pieds, c'est désagréable. Mais ça serra sûrement mon unique chance avant longtemps ! Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer les chochottes. Lentement je me dirige vers l'endroit où il disparait toujours._

_J'arrive devant un escalier, je monte les marches, une à une. La porte n'est pas fermée, je l'entrouvre pour voir s'il n'y a personne dehors. Le soleil m'éblouit soudain. J'ai mal aux yeux et je les ferme. De l'endroit où je suis enfermé, il n'y a pas beaucoup de lumière qui passe. Ça doit être la troisième fois que je vois le soleil depuis qu'il m'a acheté. C'est bon, mes yeux se sont habitués à la l'intensité de la lumière. Je jette un discret coup d'œil à la pièce. Elle est déserte, personne en vu._

_Je me glisse sans bruit dans la pièce, les tatamis sous mes pieds sont chauds, c'est agréable ! J'avise une fenêtre dans le mur en face de moi. J'attends un peu en tendant l'oreille. Le silence règne dans la maison. Je m'avance à pas feutrés jusqu'à ma cible. J'ouvre la fenêtre, heureusement elle ne grince pas. Et je suis juste assez grand pour passer par l'ouverture en sautant, ce que je fais le plus rapidement que mon corps faible le permet._

_Devant moi s'étends une immense forêt dense. Je reste un moment à l'observer, ébahit, ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu autant de vert. C'est éblouissant. Rien qu'en sentant l'odeur du bois, de la sève et des plantes, je me sens beaucoup mieux. J'inspire cet air pur et vif. J'oublie peu à peu mes soucis et mon corps douloureux. Soudain, une voix me sort de ma semi-torpeur. Je sursaute violemment et je me tourne vers mon interlocuteur. C'est un vieil homme en tenu de travail. Un employé de mon geôlier ! Sans entendre ce qu'il me dit, je me mets à courir le plus vite possible._

_Je m'enfonce entre les arbres, concentré sur ma respiration, je ne regarde pas où je vais. Je veux juste m'éloigner le plus possible de sa maison. Peu m'importe l'endroit où j'atterris, rien ne peut être plus pire que cet homme et l'endroit où il m'enferme. C'est impossible. J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un me suis, j'ai de plus en plus peur. J'essaie de courir plus vite, mais je commence à sentir la lourdeur de mon corps. L'adrénaline redescend, la peur enserre mon cœur, j'ai l'impression de ralentir. Ma peur devient de plus en plus noire, profonde, intense. Ma respiration est de plus en plus courte, j'ai du mal à inspirer._

_Je sens que je ne me plus avancer, je m'enfonce brusquement dans des buissons pour me cacher. J'attends plusieurs minutes caché dans les buissons. Ils sont épais, ça me rassure, je me sens en sécurité. Je sors enfin de ma cachette lorsque je suis sûr qu'il n'y a plus personne. Enfin, disons plutôt que je rampe vers un autre endroit. J'ai besoin de m'adosser quelque part. Un arbre fera l'affaire, n'importe lequel. Je me laisse aller contre le bois dur et je m'endors lentement. Je suis exténué après tout, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas autant bougé et encore moins courut. La peur est toujours là, mais j'essaie de l'ignorer, j'ai besoin de me reposer pour l'instant pour fuir de nouveau plus tard..._

_Mais alors que je vais faire connaissance avec les bras de Morphée, ce dieu grecque, divinité des rêves prophétiques et fils de Nyx, la déesse de la nuit, quelque chose s'approche de moi. C'est immense et noir. Cette chose me fait peur, j'ai peur. On dirait un renard géant, il a plusieurs queues. C'est un monstre ! Il s'approche de plus en plus de moi. Encore un pas et il pourra me gober tout cru. Un gémissement sort de ma bouche. Puis un autre, un peu plus fort et puis finalement, c'est un cri de terreur qui résonne dans toute la forêt !_

**oOo**

Je me relève brutalement, criant toujours. Puis, je réalise qu'il n'y a rien devant moi... Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, un simple cauchemar. Je reprends mon souffle et je sens d'un coup une vive douleur traverser mes muscles. J'étais tellement concentré sur ma peur que j'en avais oublié la douleur. J'entends des bruits de pas précipités. J'ai de nouveau peur. Et si j'allais être puni pour avoir crié comme ça ? Mais au lieu de voir un adulte avec un serpent en main, ce fut un jeune garçon qui ouvrit la porte. Une inquiétude sincère se lisait sur son visage. Il inspecte du regard la pièce et ses yeux se reposent sur moi. Il comprend que j'ai juste fait un cauchemar, soupire doucement et s'approche de moi.

Je me raidis un peu, je ne sais pas ce qu'il compte me faire... Je sens sa main se poser dans mon dos et le frictionner un peu, répandant un peu de chaleur dans mon corps et me réconfortant par la même occasion. Je reconnais la main dans mon dos, c'est celle qui a touchée ma joue, c'est lui qui m'a porté, qui m'a sauvé. Je prends alors le temps de le regarder, dans la forêt je n'avais pas vraiment put le voir. Mon regard est alors toute de suite attiré par ses yeux. Ils sont vairons : l'un est rouge et l'autre est mordoré. C'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un avec des yeux comme ça, je suis fasciné un instant, puis mes yeux se posent sur ses cheveux, ils sont courts et aussi rouges que l'un de ses yeux. Ils ont l'air aussi très doux.

Lui aussi m'observe, apparemment, c'est la première fois qu'il voit quelqu'un comme moi, c'est vrai que je suis un peu bizarre, _il_ me l'a dit à plusieurs reprises. _Il_ disait ça parce que mes cheveux sont bleus et mes yeux aussi.

« Tu as faim ? » Me demande mon interlocuteur.

Mes yeux s'agrandissent. C'est la première fois qu'on me pose une question comme ça... Je ne sais pas très bien quoi répondre... Est-ce que j'ai le droit d'avoir faim d'abord ? Je ne sais pas... Je suis perdu. Le jeune garçon le remarque, il pose lentement sa main sur mon ventre, pour ne pas me brusquer. Je le regarde, ne comprenant pas. Il continu alors :

« Est-ce que tu as mal à l'intérieur du ventre ? »

« Oui... » Soufflais-je en hochant la tête.

Ma voix est faible, mais ma gorge n'est plus sèche. Il a dut me donner à boire. Il a l'air vraiment gentil. J'en suis tout ému. Peut être que lui... Peut être qu'il ne me rendra pas à _lui_. Peut être qu'il me laissera rester ou partir sans rien _lui_ dire...

« Je reviens, rallonge-toi et repose-toi. »

Je lui obéis, il me sourit et part. Quand il a retiré ses mains, j'ai eut l'impression que j'étais fragile pour qu'il le fasse avec autant de douceur. Je me rallonge lentement et je regarde un peu la pièce. Au moins, je ne suis pas enfermé et en plus, le shoji qui mène au jardin est ouvert. C'est agréable, l'air frais entre dans la pièce et l'odeur des plantes s'y mêlent. Je me sens mieux tout d'un coup. Comme si le fait d'être dans cet endroit ouvert permettait à tout mon corps de se détendre. J'observe les papillons qui passent devant l'ouverture. Ils semblent très heureux.

« Mon jardin te plaît ? »

Je sursaute légèrement et me tourne vers le roux. Je ne l'ai pas entendu entrer et encore moins poser le plateau à côté de moi. J'hoche la tête en réponse. Il me sourit une nouvelle fois, m'aide à me redresser et pose le plateau sur mes genoux. Au début, je mange tout seul avec avidité, mais mes bras se fatiguent et c'est mon hôte qui finit de me donner le repas. Je le remercie d'une petite voix, je n'ai pas encore la force de monter plus haut. Je n'ai pas parlé depuis longtemps en même temps.

« Désolé d'être aussi curieux, mais es-tu une fille ou un garçon ? »

« Garçon... »

Il me semble un peu surpris. Ça doit être à cause de mon état de faiblesse et mes cheveux très longs. Je ne m'en préoccupe pas. Ce n'est pas si grave s'il croyait que j'étais une fille, maintenant il sait que ce n'est pas le cas. Par contre, j'ai juste un peu peur qu'il ne soit plus comme tout à l'heure : gentil et doux. Je me sentais mieux lorsqu'il était comme ça...

« Comment tu t'appelle ? »

« Tetsu... Ya… »

Ma voix me fait encore un peu mal et j'ai un peu de mal à respirer. Je suis encore fatigué, c'est sûrement pour ça. De toute façon, je ne vois pas d'autres explications. Le jeune garçon aux yeux vairons me caresse les cheveux gentiment.

« Moi c'est Seijuurou, Seijuurou Akashi du clan Akashi. »

« Enchan... Té. »

J'ai du mal à aligner plus de deux syllabes apparemment. Je n'ai pas encore assez de souffle pour en dire plus sans reprendre ma respiration. Néanmoins je souris un peu à mon interlocuteur pour accompagner mes paroles. Oui, je suis vraiment enchanté de le rencontrer, car non seulement il est gentil avec moi et il s'occupe de moi, mais en plus il est mon sauveur. Sans lui, on m'aurait de nouveau attrapé et enfermé, je le sais...

J'ai passé le reste de la journée à l'écouter me parler, ne répondant que de temps à autre, et à dormir. J'ai fait plusieurs siestes en une après-midi. Des longues et des courtes, des fois je m'endormais même sans m'en rendre compte. J'étais vraiment très fatigué. Seijuurou n'avait pas changé son attitude à mon égard. Il était toujours aussi gentil et doux et ça m'avait beaucoup rassuré.

Une fois encore, je m'étais endormi et une fois encore, je me suis réveillé après un cauchemar, haletant. Mais cette fois, le cauchemar était pire que les autres. Je frissonne encore et je n'arrive pas à calmer ma respiration. Devant moi, à la fois présent et invisible, je vois mon geôlier. Le roux se lève, mais je m'accroche désespérément à lui. J'ai l'impression que mon cauchemar va se jeter sur moi si je me retrouve seul... D'une voix suppliante et erratique, j'implore mon hôte.

« Si... S'il vous... Plait ! Ne me... Me laisser... Pas seul... »

« Tout va bien Tetsuya, tu n'es plus seul, je suis là. »

Contre toute attente, il me prit dans ses bras et je vins m'y blottir. Lorsqu'il me lâcha lentement, le cauchemar avait disparu. Je me sentais mieux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi... Peut être parce qu'il m'a serré contre lui et que c'est la première fois que quelqu'un fait ça pour moi, ou alors grâce à l'odeur de lilas et de lavande que porte ses vêtements. Ou peut être parce qu'il avait dit des mots qui m'on profondément touchés... _« Tu n'es plus seul, je suis là »_ Rien qu'en y repensant, toutes mes inquiétudes et mes peurs se dissipent.

**oOo**

Plusieurs jours sont passés depuis que je suis arrivé chez Seijuurou. Il est toujours aussi gentil avec moi et il dit que j'ai repris du poids et qu'il est fier de moi ! Je peux marcher plus longtemps aussi, mais le premier jour, lorsque je suis sortit de dessous le futon, il s'était beaucoup inquiété pour ma jambe qui n'était pas très droite. Il m'avait interdit de bouger et il était allé chercher un médecin. Je n'ai pas tout de suite compris ce que c'était un médecin, mais Seijuurou m'a expliqué que c'était une personne qui savait soigner les gens. Le médecin n'a pas regardé que ma jambe, mais aussi le reste de mon corps. Mon hôte eut l'air assez bouleversé et en colère en voyant toutes les cicatrices qui se trouvaient sur mon corps. Moi je m'en fichais un peu. Le médecin a dit aussi que je devais avoir neuf ans. Lorsqu'il est repartit un moment, j'ai appris que Seijuurou en avait onze.

Quand le docteur est revenu, il avait une masse avec lui. J'ai eut très peur, il a dit qu'il était énormément désolé, mais qu'il allait devoir me recasser la jambe pour la remettre en place. Seijuurou s'est assis près de moi et m'a serrer la main. Lorsque la masse est tombée, j'ai eut vraiment très, très mal ! Je me suis mordu le poignet jusqu'au sang tellement j'avais mal. Seijuurou m'a bercé pour calmer les larmes de douleur qui coulaient sur mes joues. Après que je me sois calmé, le médecin m'a mit des drôles de trucs autour de la jambe. Je n'ai pas très bien compris ce que c'était, mais il m'a dit que ça s'appelle des _« attelles »_ et que grâce à ça, ma jambe serait de nouveau droite. Il m'a donné aussi des béquilles pour que je puisse marcher, mais plus tard. Ensuite, il a pansé mon poignet pour pas qu'il ne s'infecte. C'était vraiment une gentille personne, si on oublie l'épisode de la masse, bien sûr.

Le médecin est ensuite venu d'autres jours pour vérifier que je n'avais pas d'autres blessures à réparer et pour donner des instructions à Seijuurou pour mes repas. D'ailleurs, Seijuurou m'apprend pleins de choses en dehors des repas : il m'apprend des nouveaux mots, à lire aussi et on joue beaucoup ensemble à un jeu qui s'appelle _« Shogi »_ mais je perds tout le temps. Pourtant, Seijuurou dit que je me suis amélioré depuis la première fois.

Aujourd'hui, le médecin est passé, il a regardé ma jambe et il a dit que je pouvais marcher, mais qu'avec les béquilles. Je suis très content et Seijuurou aussi. Il a dit qu'on va sortir en ville cette après-midi. Je suis tout aussi excité, je ne suis jamais allé dans une _« ville »_. Je me suis entrainé dans le jardin à marcher avec les béquilles, pour ne pas tomber en ville, une bonne partie de la matinée. Et maintenant, Seijuurou finit de me préparer pour sortir. Il m'a fait mettre des vêtements très doux et très beaux. Il m'aide à me lever et me donne mes béquilles. On traverse une partie de la maison de Seijuurou, je regarde tout ce que je peux voir, car à part ma chambre et le jardin, je ne connais pas le reste de sa maison. Ce que je trouve bizarre, c'est que même si elle est très grande, il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde...

Nous arrivons en ville, ce n'était pas très loin. Je regarde tout autour de moi, plein de gens en kimono marchent dans les rues. Il y a pleins de magasin ouverts, il y a même des endroits où on vent de la nourriture et d'autres où des poupées de tissus bougent en disant des choses. C'est comme dans un rêve. Une odeur attire mon nez jusqu'à un marchand d'étranges boulettes de riz qui sentaient divinement bons.

« Tu en veux Tetsuya ? » Me demande Seijuurou.

Je baisse les yeux, un peu honteux. Je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit d'en avoir ou d'en demander en fait. Il ébouriffe le haut de mes cheveux toujours aussi longs et me dit d'aller l'attendre un peu plus loin, sur un petit banc. J'y vais et je l'attends, le suivant du regard. Je n'entends pas ce qu'il dit, mais je le vois donner des pièces brillantes au monsieur et prendre les gâteaux de riz à la place. Il se dirige vers moi, mais quelqu'un l'aborde. Il semble le connaitre.

Je regarde un peu plus attentivement la personne, quand soudain, une main se pose sur mon épaule. Je sursaute et je me tourne vers la personne qui veut attirer mon attention. Mon cœur s'arrête aussitôt de battre. Non, ce n'est pas quelque chose de chaud qui m'envahit, mais quelque chose de glacé... La peur réapparait de nulle part et s'empare de moi. La personne en face de moi, c'est _lui_, la personne à qui j'ai échappé... Mais il est de retour et il va me ramener dans cette cage de bois, je le sais. Je veux crier, appeler Seijuurou à l'aide, mais son autre main se pose sur ma bouche, m'empêchant de parler.

« Tu as trouvé un bon maitre à ce que je vois, Tetsuya. Il t'a donné de beaux habits... »

Je ne peux pas lui répondre, je respire de plus en plus vite, mes yeux se troublent, la peur va me faire m'évanouir si ça continu. _Il_ me fait peur, plus que tout autre chose. Je ne voulais plus _le_ voir, mais _il_ est là finalement. La ville me parut moins magnifique, moins magique avec ce monstre dedans. J'allais vraiment lui tomber dans les bras, quand quelqu'un m'arracha à lui. C'était Seijuurou. Il était venu me sauver. Je m'accroche à lui de toutes mes forces. Je ne veux plus le quitter. Je ne veux plus partir de ses bras. Je vois derrière lui un homme en hakama. Il porte un katana à la hanche. Je ne sais pas qui c'est, mais tout ce qui m'importe c'est que Seijuurou soit là, lui.

« Alors c'est toi son nouveau maitre ? Tu devrais mieux surveiller ton jouet. »

« Tetsuya est un humain, je ne t'autorise pas à parler de lui de cette manière ! »

« Humain... ? Ne me fait pas rire ! Cette chose n'a rien d'humain ! »

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il dit ça, c'est parce qu'il est en colère contre moi parce que je me suis enfuit ? Mais j'avais de bonnes raisons de faire ça ! Il n'a pas à me blâmer, c'est de sa faute après tout. Seijuurou me sert un peu plus contre lui et en réponse, je me blottis dans ses bras. Il est à peine plus âgé que moi, mais c'est comme s'il était déjà un adulte, il est tellement fort pour tenir tête au monstre...

« Allez gamin, rends-le-moi, il ne t'apportera rien de bon. »

« Tetsuya n'est pas à vous ! »

« ... Bon, d'accord, je te le laisse. Mais en échange, je veux son premier enfant. »

« Pardon ? » Siffla le roux, surpris. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça.

« Tu m'as très bien entendu, son premier enfant serra à moi et en échange je te le laisse. »

« ... » Le roux hésitait. « On verra à ce moment-là. » Finit-il par dire.

Ce n'était ni un oui, ni un non. Mais le monstre le prit comme un oui puisqu'il dit quelque chose comme _« marché conclu »_ et _« n'oublie pas gamin »_. Moi je ne comprenais pas, pourquoi le monstre voulait mon premier enfant ? Je n'en savais vraiment rien, même en me creusant les méninges. L'homme qui était derrière Seijuurou demanda respectueusement :

« Souhaitez-vous qu'on l'arrête, maitre Akashi ? »

« Bannissez-le juste de la ville, je ne veux plus le revoir. »

« Bien maitre Akashi. »

Et il partit. Moi je suis toujours contre mon hôte. Je ne veux pas le lâcher, j'ai peur de revoir _son_ visage si je me retourne. Je sens une main caresser mon dos. Je lève les yeux vers le roux, ce dernier me sourit. C'est un sourire rassurant et sûr. Ça me réconforte un peu et je desserre lentement mon emprise sur lui. Il me prend la main et m'amène dans un autre endroit. On s'assoit sur un banc, plus loin et il me donne une assiette de gâteaux de riz que le marchand de tout à l'heure faisant cuire. Je regarde les gâteaux avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Vu d'encore plus près, ils ont l'air encore plus délicieux. Je les mange lentement pour savourer. Ils sont vraiment très, très bons !

« Ce sont des Mitarashis Dangos. »

Je regarde mon assiette puis le roux et souris :

« C'est bon ! »

« Oui. »

Nous finissons nos assiettes. J'ai trouvé que la sauce sur les Mitarashis Dango était bonne aussi. Je regarde les gens passer devant nous. Seijuurou reste silencieux et moi aussi. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. J'ai eut très peur en revoyant le monstre, mais Seijuurou avait été là pour moi. D'un coup, je lâche :

« Merci... »

« C'est juste des Mitarashis tu sais. »

« Non... Pour... Le monstre... »

« Le monstre ? »

Il est surpris de la façon dont je l'appelle, mais il comprend rapidement de qui je parle. Il me prend de nouveau dans ses bras et je me détends. Car je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte, mais j'étais tout raide. A cause de la peur... Un silence s'installe entre nous. Il n'est pas lourd et ne rends pas mal à l'aise, c'est un silence qui veut dire beaucoup de chose, comme par exemple que Seijuurou est avec moi, car j'entends sa respiration, que je ne suis plus enfermé dans la cage en bois, car je vois le soleil et j'entends les bruits de la ville. En fait, c'est un silence qui n'en n'est pas un.

« Dis Tetsuya... Tu m'en es reconnaissant ? »

« Oui ! Beaucoup ! »

« Alors... Tu veux bien faire quelque chose pour moi ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Ne pars pas... Reste mon ami pour toujours... » Me souffle-t-il doucement, comme une supplication.

« Pour toujours. »

Je réponds en me blottissant un peu plus dans ses bras. Je ne veux pas partir moi non plus, je veux être l'ami de Seijuurou. Il m'a sauvé et je veux être avec lui le plus longtemps possible. Et toujours, ça fait beaucoup, beaucoup de jours ça ! C'est parfait donc. Je vais pouvoir rester avec Seijuurou et en plus, c'est lui qui le demande. Je ne pouvais pas être plus heureux que maintenant. Il me prend une de mes mains et parle pour lui-même.

« Il faut que je te mette le tatouage, comme ça il ne pourra pas te faire de mal s'il revient. »

« Le tatouage ? »

« C'est une inscription sur la peau et si tu l'as, c'est à peine s'il pourra te regarder dans les yeux et ça voudra dire que tu es mon ami. »

Peu importe ce que c'est, si ça va faire mal ou non, Seijuurou dit que c'est pour mon bien, alors je supporterais. En plus, si ça empêche le monstre de le prendre avec lui, je suis près à tout. Surtout que c'est une marque pour dire que Seijuurou et moi sommes amis. Je suis même d'accord pour me la faire moi-même. C'est comme une promesse, cette marque sur mon corps. De toute façon, Seijuurou m'a sauvé, alors mon corps lui appartient, c'est comme ça que je vois les choses. Il pourra marquer tout ce qu'il veut sur ma peau ! Il me demande où est-ce que je veux la marque. Je lui demande où il a la sienne. Il remonte la manche droite de son hakama et je vois sur son bras un magnifique et resplendissant chrysanthème japonais rouge avec une indication le long de la tige : _«__赤司__»_ autrement dit, _« Akashi »_.

Le lendemain après-midi, j'avais la réplique parfaite du tatouage de Seijuurou sur le flanc droit de son corps. Le monsieur qui a fait le dessin a dit que mes bras étaient trop maigres pour que je le fasse dessus et donc la seule partie qui n'était pas trop osseuse était mon flanc. Mais finalement, je m'en fiche que ça ne soit pas à la même place que celui de Seijuurou, je suis déjà très content d'avoir le même que le roux ! Maintenant, nous sommes amis pour toujours et je pourrais rester avec lui pour toujours aussi !

**°0o0°**

Voilà, c'est le premier chapitre de ma première fiction à chapitres sur Kuroko no Basket ! J'espère que ça vous a plut et que vous voudrez lire la suite

A bientôt en tous cas ! _;)_


	2. Onze ans sont passés déjà

**Disclaimer**** :** Les perso sont toujours au vénérable Tadatoshi Fujimaki, mais l'histoire est de moi n'empêche !

**Rating**** :** pour ce chapitre

**Genre**** :** Univers Alternative / Romance / Humour / Surnaturel / Fantastique

**Pairing**** :** Toujours inconnu dans ce chapitre, mais ça sera quelque chose comme : ? x Kuroko x ? et d'autres couples en plus

**Note de début**** :** Nous revoilà parti pour la suite de cette fiction !

Pour ce chapitre, il y aura un peu de passé d'Akashi et celui de Tetsuya principalement, pour le reste vous verrez bien !

**Réponses au reviews**** :**

_**Mamoizelle Splash Boum**_ = Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant que le début, et désolé si ce premier chapitre était un trop hard au niveau du traitement de Tetsuya, mais on comprendra un peu (juste un peu parce qu'on ne peut jamais comprendre totalement un psychopathe) et tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises concernant le secret de Tetsuya, sa famille et du "Monstre". D'ailleurs, en parlant de ce dernier, il repassera un moment dans un futur chapitre, tu pourras l'abattre à ce moment là alors xD

_**Nistley**_ = Merci pour ta review, je suis contente ce début de fic te plaise. Les Yokai sont en effet des monstres (ou démons) japonais ^^ Pour tes deux autres questions, tu auras la réponse en lisant ce chapitre )

**°0o0°**

**Chapitre 02 : « Onze ans sont passés déjà... »**

Seijuurou avançait dans les rues bondées de monde. Il était de bonne humeur aujourd'hui et ne le cachait pas : un fin sourire ornait ses lèvres depuis le moment même où il s'était levé. Rien ne pourrait gâcher sa journée en cette belle fin de janvier. Aujourd'hui était un jour particulièrement spécial comme depuis onze ans. Quelques personnes le salut, mais le roux est bien trop concentré sur sa tâche pour y prêter attention. Il avait plusieurs choses à faire et à préparer pour cet après-midi : tout d'abord, aller chercher chez le traiteur divers plat qu'il avait commandé pour ce jour spécial.

Derrière le roux, deux jeunes garçons le suivaient. C'était la première fois qu'ils travaillaient pour quelqu'un d'aussi important que le fils unique du dirigeant et protecteur de leur ville. Ils étaient tout excités, mais en même temps, ils essayaient de garder le plus possible leur calme : ils ne voulaient pas décevoir celui qui les avait engagés pour la journée. Les petits garçons ne savaient pas en quoi aujourd'hui était plus important que les autres, après tout, il n'y avait ni de festival, ni l'arrivée d'une personne importante en ville, et en plus, ce n'était pas un jour de fête. Mais ils se contentaient de suivre le roux aux magnifiques habits sans rien de demander. Bientôt, les deux enfants se retrouvèrent chargés comme des boucs par des sacs qui contentaient toutes sortes de choses.

Seijuurou rentra enfin chez lui en toute fin de matinée. Les deux garçons le suivirent à l'intérieur de la grande et majestueuse demeure. Tout était beau, les fresques sur quelques murs étaient tout simplement féériques, les objets qu'ils virent avaient beaucoup de valeur, mais en même temps ils étaient posés de telle manière que le tout était simple et jolie. Mais les deux garçons oublièrent tout le reste lorsqu'ils passèrent devant une salle ouverte. Ils se stoppèrent même dans leur course, n'ayant plus d'yeux pour la plus belle chose qu'ils n'aient jamais vue : dos à eux, près d'une fenêtre qui donnait sur un jardin intérieur, une personne observait les oiseaux qui volaient de branche en branche. Ses longs cheveux bleus soulevés un peu par la brise ondulaient dans son dos. Les deux garçons ne voyaient qu'une partie du profil de cette personne plus que resplendissante, mais ils trouvaient presque que ce soit un crime que ses traits soient aussi fins, que sa bouche paraisse aussi délicate et que son nez ait cette élégance indescriptible.

« Et bien, que ce passe-t-il ? » Demanda le roux en faisant le chemin inverse pour s'avancer ver les deux garçons, toujours pétrifiés par cette apparition magique.

La personne, qui ne les avait pas vu jusque là, se retourna. A l'unisson, les deux enfants rougirent en croisant le regard bleu océan de cet être qu'ils avaient observé. Une lueur étrange, mystérieuse, mais extrêmement attirante brillait dans le fond de ses yeux si beaux. En voyant les têtes qu'affichaient les deux enfants qu'il avait engagé, le roux regarda ce qui avait attiré leurs petits yeux innocents. Il sourit en voyant Tetsuya devant eux. Ce dernier ne comprenait pas bien ce qu'il se passait.

« A votre âge vous tombez sous le charme de Tetsuya ? » S'exclama Seijuurou, amusé.

« Tetsuya ? » Répéta le premier garçon.

« Celui qui fait partie de votre famille depuis peu ? » Renchérit le deuxième.

« C'est exact et je vous ferais remarquer que c'est un homme, tout ce qu'il y a de plus masculin. » Ajouta le fils unique de la famille Akashi.

Le bleuté salua rapidement les deux garçons qui le détaillaient toujours, encore sous le choc de la nouvelle, et il se jeta presqu'au cou de son ancien sauveur. Tetsuya n'appréciait jamais beaucou^p que Seijuurou parte loin de lui pendant plusieurs heures. Il se sentait alors très seul dans cette grande maison quasiment vide et il avait peur aussi de voir resurgir le "monstre" à un moment ou un autre, même après tout ce temps.

« Je suis rentré, Tetsuya. » Susurra le roux à l'oreille de son seul ami.

« Bienvenu à la maison. » Lui répondit le bleuté avec un grand sourire

Seijuurou ne ce lassait jamais de voir le sourire rayonnant de son ami, fidèle à son poste depuis onze ans maintenant. Il laissa ensuite le bleu et conduisit les deux jeunes garçons aux cuisines pour y déposer une partie des sacs et dans une pièce quelconque pour le reste des bagages. Il les paya ensuite et les fit ramener en ville. Le roux n'avait pas le temps de le faire lui-même, il devait maintenant donner les ordres aux quelques employés de la maison et après il pourrait se reposer.

Tetsuya mangea seul à midi, mais ne s'en formalisa pas, tant que Seijuurou était dans la maison, il se sentait en sécurité. Onze ans qu'il s'était échappé de la cage où le retenait le "monstre", mais il avait toujours une peur bleue de le voir apparaitre comme ça, sans prévenir. Il était complètement traumatisé, voir même peut être autophobique*. En même temps, avec ce qu'il avait vécu là-bas, ce n'était pas complètement anormal.

Akashi rejoignit son ami finalement en milieu d'après-midi, il semblait vraiment fatigué... Tetsuya s'était mis à la lecture d'un livre en l'attendant et il posa ce dernier dès que le roux entra. Celui-ci vint s'assoir à côté de lui pour finalement s'allonger, la tête sur ses jambes. Il soupira silencieusement en repensant à tous les allers-retours qu'il avait effectués aujourd'hui. Mais bon, c'était pour une occasion spéciale, il s'était donc donné du mal pour que ce soit parfait. Il leva ses yeux vairons vers le bleuté qui le regardait, un petit sourire incurvant ses lèvres vers le haut. Il répondit à son sourire et attrapa une des longues mèches de cheveux bleus qui tombaient en cascade dans le dos de son ami.

« Il faudra qu'on les coupe... Chaque invité croit avoir à faire avec une fille ses temps-ci. »

« Et bien... Ça pourrait jouer en ta faveur avec ton père, non ? »

« Tu nous as entendu la dernière fois ? » Demanda le roux en grimaçant légèrement.

« Vous n'étiez pas discret non plus. »

C'était bien vrai, le père de Seijuurou, Akashi Iegan pensait désormais qu'il était plus que temps que son fils trouve "chaussure à son pied", autrement dit, une épouse. Seijuurou avait désormais vingt-trois ans et il était le fils unique et donc l'héritier de la famille Akashi. Il était en âge de se marier et donner des petits-enfants à son père. C'est pour ça qu'il y deux semaines, Iegan était venu présenter plusieurs femmes à son fils. Ce dernier avait catégoriquement refusé de se marier. Il ne voulait pas d'une femme collante, maladroite et qu'il lui gâche la vue dans sa vie. Il avait proclamé sous le regard noir de son père, qu'il n'avait besoin que de Tetsuya et personne d'autre. Les deux hommes de la famille Akashi avaient ensuite passés le reste de la journée à se crier dessus pour un oui ou pour un non. Tout le monde dans la maison avait entendu leurs propos et le bleuté également.

« Tu te ferais passer pour ma fiancé alors ? »

« Tu m'as sauvé la vie et tu es mon meilleur ami, je peux bien faire ça pour toi. » Acquiesça le plus jeune très sérieusement.

« Ça ira, je m'en sortirais d'une façon ou d'une autre. »

« Tu es sûr de toi ? » Le questionna avec son habituel ton posé.

« Mais oui, bon, je te les coupe ses cheveux alors ? »

Le roux se releva et attrapa sa petite dague. Il se mit derrière son ami et lui coupa d'un coup plus de la moitié de ses cheveux. Tetsuya eut l'impression que sa tête était plus légère soudain... Seijuurou continua son travail avec application, il ne voulait pas rater la nouvelle coupe de son ami ou même le blesser parce qu'il se faisait pas assez attention.

A la fin, le roux observa son travail et il fut très satisfait. Le bleuté paraissait transformé ! Son visage semblait plus masculin désormais avec cette coupe courte. Coupe qui d'ailleurs, ressemblait énormément à celle de Seijuurou... Tetsuya caressa ses cheveux maintenant courts, mais toujours aussi touffue. La sensation était bizarre, mais pas forcément désagréable.

Après quoi, Seijuurou retourna sur les jambes de son ami. Il était fatigué, il avait sommeil et allé savoir pourquoi, il s'endormait toujours rapidement dans cette position : la tête sur les jambes du bleuté. Peut être parce que ça signifiait qu'il y avait quelqu'un près de lui, à veiller sur lui, qu'il n'était pas seul... Il n'était peut être pas autophobique comme Tetsuya, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il aimait la solitude. Au bout de cinq minutes, le roux dormait profondément. Le bleuté caressa ses cheveux rouges avec douceur, puis sa joue. Automatiquement, Seijuurou se cala contre cette main chaude, aimante et si douce.

**oOo**

_Seul... Solitude... Silence..._

_Des mots que je ne connais que trop bien..._

_Pourtant, il y a un an encore, ma mère était avec moi, me serrant dans ses bras, contre son cœur. Elle était mon soleil, ma vie tout entière. Elle était toujours là pour moi, à m'écouter, à me parler. Des choses simples que mon père n'avait jamais compris, n'avait jamais su faire. Les serviteurs étaient encore nombreux dans la maison à cette époque. Mais personne ne me parlait ou jouait avec moi, tous étaient trop occupés... Il n'y avait que ma mère. Elle était là, toujours là pour moi. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer une meilleure mère._

_Mais maintenant je suis seul... Depuis __**cet**__ incident, elle ne vient plus me voir quand je pleure. Elle n'est plus là désormais, elle est partie. Mon père était triste, très triste, il ne m'adressait même plus un regard, comme si c'était de ma faute. Et malgré ça, j'ai tout fait pour qu'il soit fier de moi, j'ai travaillé encore et encore. Je ne me plaignais jamais, je ne tombais jamais malade. Je me suis même mis à jouer au shogi, pour pouvoir affronter mon père._

_Mais... Il ne m'a jamais adressé un mot, pas une félicitation, pas un sourire, pas un touché..._

_La solitude, c'est dur à supporter. C'est noir aussi et froid... Noir comme les ténèbres, froid comme la glace. On ne voit rien de ce qui nous entoure, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'y a rien._

_Tout le monde aime ma famille, la famille Akashi, dans la ville, car elle protège ses habitants, les aide quand ils sont dans le besoin et elle se bat pour leurs convictions. Mais, moi, je n'ai pas d'amis... Tout le monde me respecte, mais personne ne veut devenir mon ami. Je suis juste __**seul**__. Seul dans la foule, seul sur cette planète peuplée de millions, de milliards d'habitants... Quelle ironie !_

_J'enviais tous ses garçons et toutes ses filles qui avaient leurs parents avec eux, même s'ils étaient pauvres ou que tout n'allait pas bien. J'étais jaloux de leurs sourires heureux._

_Moi peu importe les efforts que je fournissais, mon père ne me regardait qu'à peine, il ne faisait aucun geste à mon intention. On ne s'était jamais parlé. Je me demandais ce que j'avais fait de mal pour mériter un tel traitement de mon propre sang ?_

_Je m'étais enfermé dans le mutisme, mes yeux étaient devenus lointain, comme dans un autre univers. L'obscurité de la solitude m'entourait, m'étouffait, me brisait un peu plus chaque jour. Le silence se répercutait dans mes oreilles, me vrillant les tympans. Je n'avais aucun répit, je luttais de mon mieux pour ne pas m'enfoncer dans la masse noire et sans-issu qu'est la solitude. C'était un dur combat. Un combat qui me paraissait chaque jour plus dur. Après tout, je n'ai même pas dix ans..._

_Parfois, pour me convaincre de la rejoindre, la Solitude prend une forme vivante, elle semble tellement réelle, comme si elle était vraiment quelqu'un. Être vivant ou pas, j'avais besoin de compagnie, et la voix silencieuse de la Solitude me disait qu'elle pourrait me la donner, qu'elle serait cette personne dont j'avais besoin. Plus d'une fois, j'ai faillis donner ma main à la Solitude, mais quelque chose m'en empêchait : le souvenir du sourire de ma mère. Ce merveilleux souvenir agissait comme un bouclier contre cette entité froide et silencieuse._

_Ce souvenir me disait, m'affirmait qu'un jour viendrait où je trouverais quelqu'un et qu'à ce moment alors, je ne serais plus seul. Que j'aurais quelqu'un avec moi, à mes côtés. Dans les moments où j'étais vraiment sur le point de craquer, il y avait cette conversation que j'avais eut une fois avec ma mère qui me revenait en tête :_

_**« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Seijuurou, tu as l'air bien triste aujourd'hui. »**_

_**« Maman ! »**_

_**« Raconte-moi tout. »**_

_**« Je... Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas d'amis comme les autres enfants ? »**_

_**« ... C'est parce que tu es spécial Seijuurou. »**_

_**« Je ne veux pas être spécial... Je veux des amis ! »**_

_**« Ne t'inquiète pas mon chéri, un jour, tu rencontreras une personne, LA personne qui sera avec toi pour le restant de tes jours. »**_

_**« Qui ça ? »**_

_**« Je ne sais pas... C'est à toi de la trouver. »**_

_**« Et cette personne sera mon meilleur ami alors ? »**_

_**« Oui, vous partagerez tout ensemble. Vous serez inséparables, unis par un lien indestructibles. Personne ne pourra se mettre en travers de votre relation. »**_

_**« ... J'ai hâte de rencontrer cette personne ! »**_

_**« Elle viendra, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Tu la trouveras et tu ne seras plus jamais seul Seijuurou. Elle sera la personne la plus importante à tes yeux et tu voudras la faire passer avant tout le reste. Vous serez ensemble pour l'éternité. »**_

_C'est grâce à ça que j'ai pu tenir bon : pour rencontrer cette personne qui me sortira de ma solitude. Un jour, je me suis dit que peut être, il fallait que j'aille à sa rencontre pour avoir plus de chance de la rencontrer, j'étais alors parti de la maison en je m'étais enfoncé dans la forêt. Pendant mon petit périple, j'ai vu un étrange renard. Voir un renard n'avait rien d'anormal dans une forêt. Non, ce qui était étrange, c'était bel et bien sa fourrure : elle était plus noire encore que la nuit elle-même... C'était la première fois que je voyais un renard comme ça. J'avais voulu m'approcher de lui, mais il s'était enfuit._

_Je ne sais plus pourquoi, mais à ce moment là, mes jambes se sont mises à bouger toute seule et je l'ai poursuivit. Lorsque je m'étais arrêté, sans savoir dans quelle direction il était allé, mon regard avait été attiré par __**ses**__ cheveux, tout aussi atypique que la fourrure du renard que je poursuivais. De longs cheveux bleus tombant dans __**son**__ dos, certaines mèches accrochées à l'écorce de l'arbre contre lequel __**il**__ était appuyé. La personne évanouit ne semblait pas aller bien. J'avais alors ressenti un étrange sentiment : j'avais envie de lui tenir la main, de voir ses yeux, je ne voulais pas le laisser là, seul..._

_Seul... Oui, cette personne évanouie était comme moi : seul. Je le sentais, je le savais rien qu'en la regardant. Cette personne aussi attendait l'être qui la sortirait de la solitude. Tetsuya était aussi seul, voir même plus que moi à ce moment, quand je l'avais trouvé ce jour-là._

**oOo**

Seijuurou ouvrit lentement les yeux. La pièce était plongée dans le noir. Il faisait nuit dehors. Le roux en conclut qu'il avait dormit un long moment. Pas que ça le dérangeait, mais c'était plutôt pour Tetsuya qui avait du rester dans cette position tout ce temps... D'ailleurs, celui-ci s'était endormit. Le rouquin sourit en voyant dodeliner sa tête d'avant en arrière. Il se redressa lentement et silencieusement, avant de passer une main sur son visage. Il avait rêvé de son passé... De la souffrance qu'il avait ressentit avant de rencontrer Tetsuya, avant de le ramener chez lui. De la disparition de sa mère dans sa vie. De cette solitude froide et silencieuse qui s'accrochait à votre peau comme la peste.

Il ne voulait plus y penser, tout ça, c'était le passé. Maintenant, il parlait avec son père, même si ce n'était que pour se disputer finalement... C'était déjà un bon début en soi. Et puis, il avait Tetsuya avec lui désormais. Ils étaient liés l'un à l'autre pour la vie. Seijuurou savait bien à présent que lorsque sa mère lui avait parlé de cet être qui le sortirait de la solitude, elle parlait d'une fille avec qui il se marierait et aurait des enfants. Mais le roux savait aussi que si ça arrivait, il verrait de moins en moins Tetsuya et qu'ils finiraient par ne plus être si bons amis... Et il ne voulait pas ! Autant pour lui que pour le bleuté. Il savait parfaitement que Tetsuya se remettrait mal du choc de voir son seul ami s'éloigner de lui pour quelqu'un d'autre, alors qu'il replongerait dans la solitude. Il ne pouvait définitivement pas laisser Tetsuya retrouver le silence et le froid. Pas après ses onze années passés ensemble, à partager leurs mauvais moments et à en vivre de bons.

Comme pour sceller ses pensées par un acte immuable, il fit glisser le pan droit de l'hakama de son ami, dévoilant toute la partie droite de son torse. Seijuurou fit glisser ses doigts jusqu'au tatouage de Tetsuya : ce chrysanthème japonais rouge qu'il s'était faire en miroir à celui que portait le roux au bras droit. Mais il y avait une très légère différence entre leurs deux tatouages : celui du roux portait l'inscription « _赤司_ » (ou « Akashi ») alors que celui du bleuté, avait l'inscription « 征十郎 » qui signifiait « Seijuurou ». Ledit Seijuurou caressa les lettres et le reste du tatouage. Ses yeux vairons se levèrent sur le visage toujours endormit de son meilleur ami, il sourit en le voyant ainsi et il se pencha vers se tatouage qui représentait tant pour eux deux. Il l'embrassa doucement, par cet acte, il portait allégeance à la promesse qu'ils s'étaient faits tout les deux.

Le contact des lèvres inconnues avec sa peau fit sortir Tetsuya de sa torpeur. Il regarda un moment avec stupéfaction ce que faisait son ami. Porter allégeance à une promesse était une chose que peu de gens faisaient, car il est bien connu que les promesses sont facilement brisées... Déjà, rendre une promesse indélébile sur son propre corps était un message fort, mais en plus faire ce que faisait Seijuurou... Il était alors impossible de briser ou de passer outre cette promesse.

« Seijuurou... » Murmura le bleuté, encore un peu sous le choc.

Le roux se redressa, et lentement, il caressa la joue de son ami. Chacun avait besoin de l'autre pour avancer. Ils ne pouvaient pas se séparer sans que l'un tombe dans les abysses de la solitude. Et ils tenaient chacun trop à l'autre pour le laisser retourner dans ce cauchemar. Tetsuya attrapa le poignet du roux et remonta sa manche. Il caressa d'abord la peau et le tatouage de son nez, quelques mèches de cheveux chatouillant son vis-à-vis, puis avec la même délicatesse dont avait fait preuve Seijuurou, il embrassa ce tatouage si beau et si important pour lui. Par cet acte, ils venaient tout deux de s'enchainer littéralement l'un à l'autre. Il n'y avait plus de fuite possible, ils le savaient, mais ils ne le regrettaient pas.

**oOo**

Le lendemain, en ce magnifique 31 janvier de l'ère d'Edo, Seijuurou et Tetsuya étaient sortit en ville. Ils avaient l'intention d'y passer la journée. Ou plutôt, l'héritier du clan Akashi en avait décidé ainsi. Le bleuté n'avait pas eut son mot à dire, mais ça ne le gênait pas non plus de passer une journée dehors, dans cette ville qu'il aimait tellement, rien qu'avec son ami. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient, au fil des ans, fait connaissance avec bon nombre de personnes dans les endroits où ils se rendaient régulièrement, comme le temple, leur restaurant préféré ou le marchand de takoyakis.

D'ailleurs, c'est là-bas qu'ils commencèrent leurs journées en ville, chez le marchand de takoyakis. Tetsuya était complètement tombé amoureux de ce met délicieux. Il avait affirmé une fois qu'il pourrait se nourrir que de ça tout le restant de sa vie ! Le marchand avait rigolé en disant que ce serait bon pour ses affaires, mais pas forcément pour la taille fine de son client. Ça c'était il y a neuf ans, maintenant, le marchand avait légué sa petite échoppe à son fils, Daiki. Ce dernier vendait des Takoyakis depuis désormais trois ans, mais il avait secondé son père presque dès l'instant où il avait su marché d'après les deux hommes.

« Oh ! Bienvenu Akashi, bienvenu Tetsu. Combien je vous en sers aujourd'hui ? » Lança un homme de très haute taille, à la peau bronzée à force de travaillé sous le soleil et aux cheveux noirs comme l'ébène.

« Comme d'habitude Aomine s'il te plait. » Répondit le roux.

« Okay ! »

Les deux jeunes hommes connaissaient le presque géant depuis longtemps maintenant, mais ils n'étaient pas vraiment « amis » en fait, ils étaient entre « connaissance » et « ami ». Ils ne se voyaient que de temps en temps, mais Aomine avait cette façon de mettre en confiance les gens qui avait aussi marché sur les deux jeunes hommes.

Le brun leur servit leur commande et remarqua enfin le changement chez Tetsuya, il ébouriffa les cheveux de ce dernier, sous le regard légèrement coléreux du bleuté.

« Je vois que tu t'es enfin décidé à te couper les cheveux ! Ça te va bien ! » Sourit son vis-à-vis, puis sa curiosité fut piqué par leur accoutrement : « Mais dite-moi, c'est quoi ces beaux kimonos ? Il y a quelque chose de spécial qui se passe aujourd'hui ? »

En effet, les deux jeunes hommes étaient habillés comme pour une grande occasion : Tetsuya portait un kimono à deux épaisseurs très chic et très beau, l'épaisseur intérieure étant d'un bleu marine clair, mais pas bleu ciel, et l'épaisseur extérieure, la plus belle, était plus clair, rayé verticalement par des bandes de cinq lignes plus foncé, et l'extrémité des manches et du kimonos portaient des motifs fleuris et colorés. Ce n'est pas le genre de kimono avec lequel on sort tout les jours !

Quand à Seijuurou, il était très élégant et tout son être dégageait la noblesse de son sang, malgré son kimono simple : une épaisseur intérieure noire et l'extérieur bleu marine. Mais ce qui faisait toute la différence, à part la qualité du tissu, c'était cette veste de kimono noire, avec des motifs d'arbres en fleurs blancs. Certes, c'était moins « joli » que Tetsuya, mais c'était tout aussi chic et beau sur lui.

« Et bien, c'est l'anniversaire de Tetsuya. » Répondit machinalement le roux, comme si c'était une évidence.

« Ah bon ? Et bien joyeux anniversaire Tetsu ! » S'exclama le marchand.

Le bleuté le remercia. En fait, son propre anniversaire lui était complètement sortit de la tête... Mais maintenant, il comprenait mieux les agissements de son ami hier, à passer une partie de la journée dehors et l'autre partie à courir dans toute la maison. Il sourit à Seijuurou pour le remercier silencieusement. Le roux savait pertinemment que son ami allait oublier : il lui faisait le coup chaque année ! C'est pour ça qu'il aimait bien ce jour-là d'ailleurs. C'était toujours amusant de voir l'éclair d'étonnement passer dans le regard azur du bleuté.

Après leur repas constitué de Takoyakis, ils se rendirent au temple pour prier pour la santé de Tetsuya pendant cette nouvelle année. Et dire qu'ils étaient venus ici i peine trente-et-un jour pour le nouvel an en priant pour les mêmes choses. En partant, ils virent de loin l'un des très rares bénévoles du temple : un rouquin grand, lui-aussi, qui paraissait au premier abord assez effrayant et dangereux, mais qui en fait était juste impulsif, mais pas méchant. Il s'agissait bien entendu de Kagami Taiga et celui-ci se tapait une bonne sieste à l'abri des regards. Il aimait bien travailler au temple, surtout qu'on lui offrait le gite et le couvert en échange, mais n'empêche, quelques siestes étaient parfois nécessaire pour être d'attaque à nettoyer le jardin immense et pour grandir, d'après lui. En entendant cela, les deux jeunes hommes, qui étaient plutôt petits pour leurs âges s'étaient mis aux siestes ! Mais en voyant que ça ne marchait pas vraiment, ils avaient fini par arrêter.

Ils passèrent aussi devant le restaurant le plus populaire de la ville, tenu par deux cousins. L'un en tant que serveur et qui attirait la clientèle par son physique et l'autre en tant que cuisinier dont les plats plaisaient beaucoup. Seijuurou proposa à Tetsuya d'aller y faire un petit détour, pour goûter les meilleurs sushis de la région. Le serveur blond les accueillit à bras ouverts, et même à bras fermer puisqu'il fit un gros câlin au bleuté. Il conduisit ensuite les deux jeunes hommes à la meilleure table de l'établissement : celle près de la fenêtre, pratique lorsqu'on veut s'éclipser si une bagarre commence pour X ou Y raisons. Il prit leur commande, mais il ne s'en alla pas après, il continuait de parler, parler et parler, faisant même des fois les questions et les réponses tout seul. Alors que les clients, ceux qui n'étaient pas venus pour voir le blond et son charme fou, commençaient à s'impatienter, une voix rauque et forte s'éleva des cuisines.

« Ryouta ! Au lieu de draguer les clients, va les servir ! »

« Ou... Oui, tout de suite Atsushi... »

Le blond s'excusa, gêné et partit chercher les plats et donner les dernières commandes qu'il venait de prendre. Tetsuya et Akashi se sourirent avec complicité, heureusement qu'Atsushi était là, parce que sinon, Ryouta ce serait retrouvé sans problème dans un établissement spécialisé où l'on devait faire la causette à longueur de journée. Ils trouvaient très amusant de voir le blond se faire réprimander par le cuisinier. D'ailleurs, ce dernier sortit de son antre pour venir saluer les deux jeunes hommes. Du haut de ses deux mètres, il avait toujours l'air d'avoir un peu la tête dans les nuages. Il avait toujours un petit air stoïque et absent, mais il était pourtant un excellent cuisinier.

« Bonjour. »

« Bonjour Atsushi. » Salua le roux.

« J'étais sûr que c'était vous. Ryouta oublie toujours tout le reste lorsque vous êtes dans le coin. » Sourit le géant. « Ah et joyeux anniversaire Tetsuya. »

« Merci Atsushi. » S'exclama joyeusement le bleuté.

Les deux jeunes hommes aimaient bien le japonais beaucoup plus grand qu'eux, étant leur ainé de plusieurs années, ils avaient l'impression d'avoir un grand frère. Certes, il était un peu mou, mais gentil quand même.

« C'est sushi ou nouilles cette fois ? »

« Sushi ! On a déjà mangé un peu sur le chemin. » Répondit Seijuurou en se levant.

« Okay, alors on y va. »

Tetsuya se leva aussi et ils suivirent l'homme aux cheveux violets si singuliers. Etant donné qu'ils venaient depuis longtemps, ils connaissaient bien Ryouta et Atsushi et ils aimaient beaucoup regarder le violet préparer leurs plats. Tetsuya et Seijuurou étaient toujours fascinés par la façon de faire du géant. Tous les deux n'étant pas doués pour la cuisine, ils étaient alors tout simplement émerveillés lorsque les nouilles sautaient dans la poêle ou que le riz prenait la forme rectangulaire des sushi, à la vitesse de l'éclair. Surtout que le résultat était toujours excellent.

Une fois une dizaine de sushi avalés chacun, les deux jeunes hommes prirent congé du cuisinier pour se rendre au théâtre pour aller voir un théâtre de marionnettes. La pièce parlait de l'histoire d'un jeune Yokai qui avait été enfermé dès son plus jeune âge. Le jeune démon ne souhaitait que la liberté, retrouver sa famille et vivre avec quelqu'un. Un jour, l'enfant arrive à s'enfuir grâce à un autre Yokai qui passait par là. Ils vivent bon nombre de périples, en commençant par la course-poursuite entre les deux Yokai et le propriétaire de l'ancien prisonnier. Ils se retrouvent aussi devant des guerriers qui les pourchassèrent à leur tour. Et d'autres aventures comme ça, où ils faillirent tout deux y laisser plus que des poils. Finalement, à la fin, le Yokai retrouve sa famille, et son ami qui l'a aidé finit par vivre avec eux.

Une fin heureuse parfaite pour ce genre journée qui abritait un heureux évènement. Seijuurou voyait mal emmené son meilleur ami à une pièce où tout se finissait dans la douleur, les larmes et la tristesse ! Les deux jeunes hommes sortirent en commentant cette pièce dont les marionnettes étaient magnifiques. Ils continuèrent ensuite leur visite à travers la ville, jusqu'en fin de journée.

Lorsqu'ils rentèrent dans la maison des Akashi, le soleil avait presque disparu derrière les montagnes. Et une surprise attendait Tetsuya dans l'une des pièces de la maison. Hier, Seijuurou avait donné les ordres aux serviteurs pour préparer cette petite soirée d'anniversaire. Comme chaque année, ils ne seraient rien que tous les deux, mais c'était mieux ainsi. Le bleuté remercia son ami en voyant le repas qui les attendait sagement. Chacun s'installa face à l'autre et ils trinquèrent :

« A ton anniversaire Tetsuya ! »

« A mon anniversaire. »

Le repas était alléchant et presque luxueux. Ils mangèrent en parlant de tout et de rien, riant, se moquant l'un de l'autre. Une soirée parfaite après une journée parfaite. Le bleuté sentit qu'il allait bien dormir ce soir ! Il se rappelait de ses onze années passées avec Seijuurou dans cette grande maison... Que des bons souvenirs pour lui : le souvenir de journées passées à discuter sous le soleil, dans le jardin, le souvenir des feux d'artifices qu'ils pouvaient voir du toit, le souvenir des batailles de boules de neiges en hivers, le souvenir des arbres habillés des couleurs de l'automne, le souvenir des pétales de fleurs dans les cheveux, le souvenir des parties de cache-cache, le souvenir des parties de shogi, le souvenir de tous ses livres qu'ils avaient lus ensemble... Ils avaient vécus tellement choses en onze ans ! Pour Tetsuya, le jour de sa véritable naissance, ce n'était pas le 31 janvier, mais le jour où Seijuurou l'avait trouvé dans la forêt. Ce jour-là, il était réellement né, il avait commencé à vivre.

« N'empêche, je suis content de savoir la date de ton anniversaire ! » S'exclama Seijuurou, qui commençait à ne plus être très sobre.

« C'est parce qu'_il_ me le disait chaque année. »

« Il te disait ça, mais il ne t'a jamais dit son nom... Il était vraiment bizarre c'mec ! »

« Hm... »

Oui, il l'appelait toujours "le montre" cet homme qui l'avait tenu enfermé pendant neuf ans. Parce qu'il ne connaissait pas son nom et surtout parce qu'il le considérait vraiment comme un monstre pour lui avoir faire ça dès sa naissance ou presque. Mais il en voulait aussi un peu à ses parents : après tout, c'était eux qui l'avaient vendu à cet homme. En tous cas, c'est ce qu'il lui avait toujours dit lorsqu'il posait des questions sur ses parents.

« Oh "Monstre" ! » Lança le roux en levant un énième verre de saké.

« Et pourquoi donc ? »

« Bah... Parce que sinon on ne pourrait pas fêter ton anniversaire. » Lui répondit-il en souriant.

C'est bon, il était complètement et officiellement soul. Pourtant Tetsuya ne comprenait pas comme il pouvait être dans cet état : maintenant qu'il était majeur, du haut de ses vingt-et-un ans, il pouvait boire de l'alcool lui-aussi, et alors que c'était la première fois qu'il y goûtait, il ne sentait pas les symptômes qu'avait Seijuurou, pourtant il avait bu plus que lui...

Voyant que le roux allait continuer à boire jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écroule, Tetsuya décida de lui ôter bouteille et verre. Son homologue ronchonna et essaya de récupérer l'alcool. Heureusement, un des rares serviteurs de la maison arriva pour débarrasser et il emporta le liquide qui allait ruiner la santé de son maître le lendemain. Le bleuté, quand à lui, se chargea de coucher son ami dans sa chambre. Une fois le futon sortit et Seijuurou dormant comme un loir, il alla lui-même se coucher. La journée avait été épuisante, bien qu'amusante et formidable. Il regarda par la fenêtre de sa chambre les étoiles qui illuminaient maintenant le ciel de la nuit. Un souffle s'échappa de ses lèvres, nostalgique :

« Onze ans sont passés déjà... Onze que je suis née... »

Il ferma doucement les yeux, un petit sourire inscrit sur ses lèvres. Tetsuya pensait pouvoir dormir tranquillement, sans cauchemar, mais le destin, figé jusque là, se mit en marche. Les premiers rouages s'activèrent, puis ceux auxquels ils étaient rattachés. Et finalement, l'engrenage de la fatalité se mit à tourner à plein régime.

Alors que le bleuté sombrait doucement et lentement dans les bras de Morphée, quelque chose bondit sur lui, le réveillant d'un coup et lui arrachant un cri d'effroi, lorsqu'il vit le visage qui se trouvait devant lui. Un cri qui se répercuta dans toute la maison et qui réveilla Seijuurou, ainsi que les serviteurs, d'un coup. Tetsuya n'arrivait plus à prononcer un mot en voyant ce qui se trouvait sur lui, comme si toute sa voix s'était échappée avec le cri. Il était pétrifié de peur, ses muscles n'avaient jamais aussi raides et ses yeux menaçaient de sortir de leurs orbites tellement il avait peur. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir et le shoji de la pièce s'ouvrit sur un Seijuurou mort d'inquiétude, qui bientôt se pétrifia de peur à son tour...

_A suivre..._

**°0o0°**

* Autophobique : personne atteinte d'autophobie, personne ayant peur de la solitude

Oui je sais, je suis horrible d'arrêter le chapitre ici ! Vous m'en voulez, hein ? xD Et oui, j'aime torturer mes persos mais aussi mes lecteurs ! J'espère que le suspense est à votre goût p

_Dans le prochain épisode__ :_ Qui peut bien être cette "chose" qui s'en prend à Tetsuya ? Toutes les réponses et biiiieeeennnn plus dans le chapitre suivant ! Quel est le secret du "monstre" qui a enfermé Tetsuya pendant neuf ans ? Et que va-t-il arriver à Tetsuya ? (Car il va lui arriver quelque chose ! Je vous mets l'eau à la bouche, hein ?)

Donc à bientôt pour la suite !


	3. Le sang des Kuroko

**Disclaimer**** :** Les perso sont encore et toujours au vénérable Tadatoshi Fujimaki, mais tous ce qui concerne le scénario de cette fiction, est sortit de ma petite tête !

**Rating**** :**

**Genre**** :** Univers Alternative / Romance / Humour / Surnaturel / Fantastique

**Pairing**** :** Pleins de personnes arrivent ! Mais ce sera encore du : ? x Kuroko x ? avec en plus, deux autres couples

**Note de début**** :** Chers lecteurs, me revoici avec la suite du chapitre 2 qui a bien du vous frustrer ! XD (Je ne m'excuserais pas, même sous la torture !)

Concernant ce chwapitre ! Pleins de révélations, sur Tetsuya et sur d'autres personnages qui ont préférés garder l'anonymat pour l'instant ! (ils sont aussi sadiques que moi lol !)

Et une dernière petite chose : En relisant mon plan, j'ai (enfin) remarqué que certains personnages seront légèrement OC : Tetsuya sera plus expressif, voir même craintif et Atsushi sera plus 'mature' si on peut dire x)

**Réponses au reviews**** :**

_**Mamoizelle Splash Boum**_ = Ah ah ! J'ai reçut pleins de commentaires sur la proposition de Tetsuya à Akashi. Mais je tiens tout de même à préciser qu'il disait ça sans arrières pensées, juste pour aider la personne qui comptait le plus à ses yeux x) Et je t'assure une deuxième fois que tu pourras tuer le "monstre" une fois qu'il aura finit sa part du travail dans la fiction (c'est-à-dire au chapitre 4 ou pas... Mwahahaha ! Je vais pas vous priver de suspense non plus ! Je suis pas gentille à ce point !) Mais sache qu'il sera déjà en bien mauvais état, tu devras te satisfaire des restes xD

_**Nistley**_ = Pour Midorima, tu verras bien, mais comme je les vois pas séparer, je peux juste te dire qu'il sera flanqué de Takao ! Comme toujours xD

Bon, aller, je vous laisse avec des tonnes de révélations et un petit rappel pour ceux qui ont la mémoire courte :p

**°0o0°**

**Chapitre 03 : Le sang des Kuroko**

_Alors que le bleuté sombrait doucement et lentement dans les bras de Morphée, quelque chose bondit sur lui, le réveillant d'un coup et lui arrachant un cri d'effroi lorsqu'il vit le visage qui se trouvait devant lui. Un cri qui se répercuta dans toute la maison et qui réveilla Seijuurou, ainsi que les serviteurs d'un coup. Tetsuya n'arrivait plus à prononcer un mot en voyant ce qui se trouvait sur lui, comme si toute sa voix s'était échappée avec le cri. Il était pétrifié de peur, ses muscles n'avaient jamais aussi raides et ses yeux menaçaient de sortir de leurs orbites tellement il avait peur. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir et le shoji de la pièce s'ouvrit sur un Seijuurou mort d'inquiétude, qui bientôt se pétrifia de peur à son tour..._

Au dessus de Tetsuya, une sorte de chat gris au ventre blanc regardait le jeune homme comme une friandise de premier choix. Mais pourquoi "une sorte" ? Ce n'était pas seulement un gros chat, le monstre qui se léchait les babines et retenait le bleuté faisait environ deux mètres de longueur et pas moins d'un mètre trente de hauteur... Ses yeux dorés n'avaient même pas bougés lorsque Seijuurou était entré, restant rivé sur l'être apeuré sous lui. Sa bouche s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaitre des dents acérées, aussi grandes que la moitié d'une main et sûrement facilement mortelles. Devant les deux hommes, se tenait un _Raijû_*...

Le roux était figé sur place. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, ni pourquoi ce démon s'en prenait à Tetsuya. Il n'avait que de faibles connaissances en exorcisme, car ce n'était pas les cours les plus importants à suivre pour diriger et protéger une ville. Le bleuté, de son côté, ne respirait même plus, le souffle brûlant du Yokai au dessus de lui le terrifiait trop pour qu'il fasse ne serait-ce que le plus petit battement de cil. Qu'allait-il lui arriver ? Allait-il être mangé par ce monstre géant ? Allait-il être sauvé ? Pourquoi le Yokai s'en prenait-il à lui ? Est-ce qu'Akashi aussi était en danger ? Tant de questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Toutes concernaient l'avenir et il n'avait de réponses pour aucune...

On dit que la plus grande peur, c'est celle que l'on ressent lorsqu'on sait qu'on est condamné à mourir, mais sans savoir combien de temps il vous reste encore. Et bien, Tetsuya était complètement d'accord avec cette hypothèse. Il n'avait jamais eut aussi peur de toute sa vie et encore, c'était un euphémisme. Il avait l'impression que son cœur s'était arrêté de battre depuis l'instant où il avait sentit cette bête près de lui. Et de nouveau, cette question ce grava en lettres majuscules dans sa tête : « QU'ALLAIT-IL LUI ARRIVER ? »

Sa vie était-elle donc vouée à la malchance, au malheur, à l'infortune et à la fatalité ? Depuis sa naissance, il n'avait pas été désiré, ont l'avait vendu au "monstre" qui l'avait tenu enfermé pendant tout ce temps, depuis sa naissance, il était marqué d'un _**Dead and End**_ bien avant la fin d'une personne normale. Il n'avait pourtant rien de fait de mal, il n'avait pas eut le temps de le faire surtout. Il n'avait ainsi eut le droit qu'à un seul rêve ? Un seul beau rêve ? Celui avec Seijuurou ? Ses onze années passées avec lui avait été et serait donc son seul et unique rêve parmi tous ses cauchemars... ? Pourquoi certaines personnes sont prédestinées à être malheureuses avant même leur naissance ? Ce n'est pas juste... Cette loi qu'est le destin n'est pas juste ! Une larme coula sur la joue du bleuté. Chaque seconde lui semblait durée une éternité...

Le Yokai immense se pencha finalement vers lui, avec une lenteur encore plus effrayante que l'attente. La langue râpeuse sortit de la bouche disproportionnée, les crocs luisant à la lumière de la lune. Elle lécha la larme salée qui n'avait pas encore finie son chemin, et le reste de son visage par la même occasion, vu la taille de la langue. Tetsuya retint un haut le cœur. Il avait envie de vomir, son estomac se tordait, se contractait et s'entortillait sur lui-même.

Seijuurou n'arrivait toujours pas à faire un pas. Son esprit était confus, il ne s'avait plus à quoi penser ou quoi faire. Que pouvait-il faire de toute manière face à un monstre de deux mètres de haut ? Il n'était qu'un simple humain... Il n'avait pas assez de force pour battre, tuer, assommer ou même blesser un tel monstre... Il ne pouvait rien faire pour son ami... Il était totalement impuissant et son impuissance lui faisait tout aussi peur que le spectacle face à lui. Car il faut bien l'avouer, même si on lui avait enseigné quelques rares bases en exorcismes, il ne s'était jamais retrouvé face à un de ses monstres qu'il devait repousser ! Ce Raijû à la taille démesurée était le premier Yokai qu'il voyait depuis sa naissance.

Soudain, sans qu'aucun des deux jeunes hommes ne sachent pourquoi, le Yokai poussa un hurlement de douleur à en glacer le sang. Le ton était plaintif et le monstre, furieux. Il chercha des yeux d'où venait la personne qui l'avait touché. Cette fois, Seijuurou vit une sorte d'éclat argenté passé près de lui et le monstre hurla de nouveau. Une grande silhouette, avoisinant sans mal les deux mètres, apparut à côté du roux. Ce dernier ne le remarqua que lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule pour le faire doucement reculer. Les nuages couvraient l'astre nocturne, empêchant les deux jeunes hommes de voir de qui il s'agissait... Les deux jeunes hommes ? En fait non, bizarrement, Tetsuya pouvait parfaitement voir la personne qui se tenait face au Raijû, malgré la totale obscurité. Pour lui, c'était comme s'il était au milieu de l'après-midi en plein été. Autrement, dit il voyait parfaitement que le géant n'était autre que Murasakibara Atsushi, le cuisinier du restaurant où ils avaient mangés plus tôt dans la journée...

Le violet portait un yukata simple et sombre, dans l'une de ses mains, il tenait un long sabre sans aucun défaut, dans l'autre, son étui, et à sa ceinture un autre katana encore dans son fourreau attendait d'être utilisé. Il avait l'air d'un vaillant samouraï venant en aide aux personnes en danger ainsi. Tetsuya ne le remarqua pas tout de suite, mais sur son épaule était perché un étrange petit renard blond... A neuf queues... Peut être que sa vision n'était aussi bonne que ça finalement...

En le voyant, le Raijû eut une réaction à laquelle le bleuté ne s'attendait pas : il semblait apeuré ! Sa queue entre les jambes, il se ramassait sur lui-même, paraissant nettement moins grand et nettement moins effrayant. C'était comme s'il reconnaissait que l'homme qui se tenait devant lui, lui était supérieur. Mais Murasakibara ne semblait pas y faire attention, une lueur de colère brillant dans ses yeux sombres. Le Yokai bondit soudain vers la sortie pour s'échapper, mais le cuisinier n'hésita pas un instant, malgré le fait que l'acte du monstre soit flagrant, et il abattit son katana sur la créature, la coupant en deux...

Aucun sang ne gicla, pas la moindre goutte ne tomba sur les tatamis. Le Raijû disparu comme il était apparu : comme par magie. Il ne restait plus aucune trace de lui nulle part, pas même sa carcasse. Juste la trace de ses griffes qu'il avait enfoncées dans le sol en couches de pailles de riz pour empêcher Tetsuya de s'enfuir.

« Il... Il s'est enfuit... ? » Demanda timidement le bleuté, encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de lui arriver.

Le regard compatissant et protecteur d'Atsushi se posa sur lui. Il rengaina son arme et s'approcha du jeune garçon qui venait tout juste d'atteindre la majorité. Tetsuya ne le savait pas encore, mais ce qu'il venait de vivre cette nuit-là n'était qu'un échantillon des problèmes qu'il allait très prochainement connaître. Heureusement pour lui, il avait Seijuurou, mais surtout, Murasakibara allait pouvoir tout lui expliquer, mais ça aussi, il ne le savait pas encore. Tout comme le fait qu'il n'était plus vraiment "normal" en ce moment même...

« Te... Tetsuya ? »

Le bleuté se tourna vers le roux qui le regardait comme s'il lui était poussé des cornes sur la tête. Il semblait visiblement choqué, mais il n'avait pas spécialement peur. Interloqué peut être, mais c'est tout. Seijuurou s'avança vers son ami, les sourcils froncés, leva la main vers le haut de la tête et toucha quelque chose du bout des doigts. Ce simple contact fit frissonner le plus jeune qui plaqua ses oreilles noires sur son crâne. Oui, des oreilles noires. Deux grandes oreilles noires et pointues semblables à celles des loups trônaient fièrement sur le sommet de sa tête. Ses yeux bleus habituellement en amandes avaient maintenant des pupilles fendues comme celles des félins. Et le pire, ou en tous cas ce que pensa Tetsuya de son propre point de vue, c'était cette grande queue noire bien touffue qui se trouvait dans son dos. Le cri que poussa le bleuté en se rendant compte de son apparence vrilla les tympans des personnes présentes dans la pièce.

« Tetsuya ! Calme-toi ! » Fit la voix forte du tueur de démon.

Mais comment le bleuté pouvait-il se calmer ? Il avait désormais une queue et des oreilles ! Etait-ce à cause du Yokai ? A cause d'un mauvais sort ? Il ne comprenait rien et il avait de plus en plus peur. Peur de lui-même, peur de ce qu'allait penser Seijuurou de lui, peur de ce qui allait lui arriver. Le roux allait-il le jeter dehors ? Le vendre peut être ? Avec une telle apparence, les cirques seraient près à débourser beaucoup d'argent, tout comme les réalisateurs de spectacle de monstres et les collectionneurs...

Le roux venait peut être de sortir du lit et n'était pas encore totalement sobre, mais la vue du démon avait remis une partie de ses idées en place. Et maintenant, il voyait bien qu'avoir plus peur que Tetsuya était clairement impossible. Il fit alors de son mieux pour le réconforter, comme lorsque le bleuté faisait des cauchemars : il le prit dans ses bras et le berça doucement. Aussitôt le corps du plus jeune se détendit et se s'accrocha fermement au bras de son vis-à-vis.

« Je trouve que tu es magnifique comme ça Tetsuya. Ne t'inquiète pas. » Lui murmura-t-il pour le rassurer, caressant ses oreilles noires pour justifier ses mots.

Murasakibara et Kise regardaient les deux jeunes hommes. Ils comprenaient tout à fait que Tetsuya puisse avoir peur de ce qui lui arrivait. Mais ils s'inquiétaient surtout au sujet de Seijuurou : comment se faisait-il que le roux sache si bien consoler le bleuté ? Allait-il être une gêne dans ce qui allait bientôt arrivé à Tetsuya ? Sûrement, en effet. Tout aurait été tellement plus simple si Tetsuya avait vécu ses vingt années de vie avec sa véritable famille... Oh oui, tout aurait été vraiment plus simple, sans problèmes et sans humains un peu trop collant avec, ce qui allait devenir, la personne la plus convoitée au sein du peuple Yokai.

Pendant que les deux jeunes adultes regrettaient tout ça, les deux autres plus jeunes fixaient intensément le blond : que faisait-il là ? Et surtout, quand était-il arrivé ?! Car oui, il y a encore une petite minute, il n'y avait pas de traces de lui dans toute la maison. Alors comment s'était-il faufilé jusqu'ici sans que personne ne le remarque. Surtout que Tetsuya ne voyait plus le renard au pelage doré qui accompagnait Atsushi tout à l'heure. Renard que n'avait pas vu Seijuurou, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas d'être aussi perplexe que son ami.

« Kise... Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« Tu n'étais pas là tout à l'heure... »

« A-Ah bon ? »

Tetsuya hocha la tête pour soutenir Seijuurou. En effet, le blond n'était pas là avant. Mais le bleuté se doutait un peu de la réponse, ou plutôt de la vérité sur ce qu'il se passait, mais il ne voulait ni l'admettre et ni même y penser. Le plus jeune souhaitait tellement que rien ne soit arrivé, qu'il soit juste comme Seijuurou. Pourquoi tout devait tourner au cauchemar autour de lui, hein ? Il n'avait pas fait de choses mauvaises dans sa vie pourtant. Peut être qu'il en avait faites dans une vie antérieure, mais dans celle-là, ce n'était pas le cas, alors pourquoi ?

Pendant que Tetsuya philosophait sur son malheur, Kise Ryouta, serveur au restaurant de son cousin, essayait de trouver une explication valable. Il bredouillait des paroles incompréhensibles, jetant de temps à autre des regards au géant à ses côtés, cherchant à obtenir son aide ou du moins son intervention. Mais ce dernier était beaucoup trop concentré sur les mouvements des oreilles de Tetsuya pour remarquer son manège. Il comprenait parfaitement l'état dans lequel devait se trouver le bleuté en ce moment, même s'il ne l'avait jamais ressentit personnellement. Quant à Akashi, il fixait le blond de ses yeux vairons, lui faisant parfaitement comprendre qu'il ne croirait pas le moins du monde à n'importe quelle excuse il pouvait lui sortir.

« Kise, arrête de tourner autour du pot et dis-moi la vérité. » Le menaça Seijuurou.

« Euh... C'est que... »

« Nous sommes des Yokai, tout comme Tetsuya. » Lâcha de but en blanc le géant aux cheveux violets.

Ryouta et Seijuurou se tournèrent dans un même ensemble vers celui qui venait de prendre la parole. Les oreilles noires de Tetsuya frémirent et il redressa son regard bleu glace vers son sauveur. Le pauvre jeune adulte ne comprenait plus rien à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Kise et Murasakibara ne ressemblaient pas du tout au monstre qui l'avait attaqué plus tôt et pourtant l'un deux affirmait le contraire, et d'après l'œil réprobateur de son acolyte, ça ne pouvait qu'être vrai. Mais alors que ce passait-il bon sang ? Seijuurou aussi ne doutait pas qu'il s'agisse de la vérité, mais il se demandait tout de même comment ça se faisait, vu leurs apparences humaines tout à fait... Humaine...

« Ryouta et moi-même sommes des Kitsunes pour être plus précis. Et nous possédons un pouvoir assez grand pour revêtir une forme humaine pour nous fondre dans la foule. Je tiens quand même à vous préciser que nous sommes vraiment des cousins : le père de Ryouta était le frère de ma mère. »

Le ton sûr de lui de leur ainé convint les deux plus jeunes, qui restaient toujours embrouillés. Surtout Kuroko, il était complètement déboussolé même. Puis, il prit peur : celui qui venait de l'attaquer était un Yokai aussi, il ne savait pas pourquoi ce Raijû en avait eut après lui mais peut-être que les deux hommes face à lui étaient dans le même cas. Le blond fut le premier à remarquer les oreilles plaquées de Tetsuya, ainsi que de sa queue qui remuait de façon menaçante. Il s'empressa de lui prendre la main et lança avec un grand sourire, pour essayer de le mettre en confiance, avant d'annoncer haut et fort, l'une des choses qui allait une nouvelle fois surprendre Tetsuya.

« Tout ça c'est pas le plus important. Ce qui compte, c'est que Tetsuya, je suis aussi ton cousin ! Nos mères étaient des sœurs jumelles ! »

Tetsuya retira violemment sa main de celle du blond. Il était totalement perdu. Il était un monstre, sa mère aussi, deux de ses connaissances aussi... Tout son petit monde où tout allait jusqu'à maintenant, s'écroulait de manière irrégulière et violente. Il était en train de perdre pied avec la réalité, il avait affreusement peur et n'avait plus aucun repères. Quoi d'autre dans sa vie n'était qu'une illusion ?!

Seijuurou, ne voyant que trop sa détresse et les larmes qui menaçaient de couler de ses yeux, le prit doucement dans ses bras comme tout à l'heure pour le bercer. Il lui murmura des paroles rassurantes, comme quoi il serait toujours là pour lui, que lui il ne lui avait jamais mentit et qu'il ne le ferait jamais, qu'il pouvait compter sur lui et n'avoir confiance qu'en lui était amplement suffisant. Le roux n'avait pas connu les mêmes expériences que son ami, mais il connaissait la solitude qu'il avait ressentit et il savait également que le pauvre bleuté venait de recevoir trop d'informations d'un coup, lui qui avait l'habitude de vivre une vie beaucoup plus calme et posée. Tetsuya s'accrochait au futur successeur de la famille Akashi comme si sa propre vie en dépendant, comme un chaton ne voulant pas quitter son cocon protecteur. Seijuurou caressait doucement les cheveux bleus du jeune homme qu'il avait recueillit des années auparavant, se rendant compte que, même s'il avait grandit, s'il avait appris à faire pleins de choses, il restait toujours un enfant qui avait besoin d'être protégé. Et le roux était content dans un sens de ça. Car il ne voulait pas du tout quitter son ami à cause d'étrangers qui ne connaissaient rien d'eux. Ils étaient liés pour toute la vie et rien ne changerait ça, pas même une histoire de Yokai et de sang.

Tetsuya finit par s'endormir dans les bras réconfortants de la personne à laquelle il tenait le plus. Sous les yeux plissés des deux Yokais qui les avaient observés. Ils pensaient vraiment que ce lien qui unissait leur compagnon et cet humain était dangereux pour ce qu'il allait bientôt arriver. Mais ils avaient bien vu également que l'équilibre mental de Tetsuya ne tenait qu'à un fil et ce grâce à Seijuurou, qu'ils le veuillent ou non. En d'autres termes, ils ne pourraient les séparer et c'était plus qu'embêtant. Surtout avec la mission que devrait accomplir Tetsuya dans peu de temps...

Seijuurou coucha son ami dans son lit, faisant attention à ne pas lui faire écraser sa queue noire et se releva, avant de faire signe aux deux hommes, qui s'étaient invités tout seul, de le suivre en dehors de la pièce. Ils devaient laisser Tetsuya se reposer. Il en avait vraiment besoin, car tout ça l'avait vraiment épuisé. Atsushi et Ryouta consentir de laisser leur trésor se dormir et suivirent silencieusement le maître de maison. Ce dernier les conduisit dans une pièce qui devait servir à recevoir des personnes importantes, au vue de la décoration et des meubles finement ouvragés. Ils prirent place tandis que le roux allumait des bougies pour éclairer la pièce. Il s'assit ensuite face aux deux Yokais et prit la parole avant que l'un deux puisse le faire.

« Je vous écoute. Expliquez-moi tout. De toute façon, vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix, Tetsuya va se mettre à avoir peur de vous et il n'écoutera que moi, alors si vous voulez vraiment lui faire comprendre ce qui lui arrive pour l'approcher, il faut dans un premier temps me le dire à moi. »

Les menaces implicites n'étaient pas des paroles envoyées en l'air et le blond et le violet le savaient parfaitement. Le roux n'était gentil et doux qu'en la seule présence de Tetsuya, sinon, il n'avait rien d'un gentil petit adulte bien docile qui écoutait et faisait tout ce qu'on lui disait de faire. L'aura froide et destructrice qu'il dégageait lorsqu'il quittait son sourire faisait frémir de peur les deux êtres surnaturels, pourtant surnommés "démons japonais". La crainte qui enserrait leurs corps, lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient seuls avec lui, était telle qu'ils ne se demandaient pas parfois, si Seijuurou ne serait pas en fait un Yokai, tout comme eux.

« Kuroko Tetsuya. C'est son nom complet. » Commença Murasakibara, il savait parfaitement qu'ils ne pouvaient rien contre le roux lorsque le bleuté était le principal sujet d'agitation. « Il est le dernier survivant d'une des plus importantes familles de Yokais. Pas seulement pour les Kitsunes, mais bien pour tous les Yokais. En fait, sa famille ne comportait pas beaucoup de membres, mais ils avaient une particularité qui leur étaient uniques : ils sont tous hermaphrodites. Or les Yokais femelles sont très rares et cette famille est donc un vrai trésor. On reconnait un membre de cette famille que sous sa forme de renard : ils ont tous le pelage noir nuit. De plus, ce ne sont pas de simples Kitsunes comme moi par exemple : ce sont plus exactement des Kitsunebis, comme Ryouta. Il s'agit d'une classe de Yokai au-dessus des Kitsunes. »

Seijuurou prenait mentalement note de tout ce que venait de dire son homologue. C'était assez farfelu, surtout que son maître qui lui avait enseigné l'exorcisme ne lui avait jamais parlé de Yokais hermaphrodites. Mais en même temps, ça pourrait expliquer pourquoi le visage de Tetsuya était à la fois féminin et masculin...

« C'est bien beau tout ça, mais Tetsuya dans tous ça, hein ? Pourquoi a-t-il été attaqué ? Et qu'est ce que vous, vous lui voulez ? »

« Il a été attaqué par ce Raijû parce qu'il est un puissant Yokai qui peut engendrer d'autres Yokais. Ça ne sait jamais produit avant parce qu'il n'avait pas atteint l'âge de maturité des Yokais, son énergie était donc identique à celle d'un humain normal. Mais maintenant, elle est celle des Yokais et elle va attirer les Yokais des alentours. »

« Comment peut-on empêcher ça ? »

« Il y a deux moyens... Dont l'un seulement temporaire. » Soupira Ryouta qui prenait enfin la parole depuis qu'ils s'étaient installés. « On pourrait mettre en place une barrière et lui apprendre à gérer ses pouvoirs, mais Tetsuya est vraiment très puissant, sans compter que les soirs de pleines lunes, il ne pourra rien faire pour retenir son énergie. Ça c'est le moyen temporaire. »

« Et l'autre alors ? » S'impatienta Seijuurou qui sentait qu'on lui cachait des choses.

« ... Il faudrait... Qu'il s'unisse à un Yokai... L'odeur du Yokai qui l'aurait marqué agirait comme un répulsif contre les autres Yokais et ceux-ci ne pourrait pas s'approcher de Tetsuya... » Murmura le blond gêné de parler de son cousin comme un objet.

Seijuurou resta pensif à ce que venait de dire Ryouta. Cette solution, il ne l'aimait pas du tout : cela signifiait que quelqu'un d'autre que lui possèderait son Tetsuya. C'était tout bonnement impensable pour le roux. Tetsuya était à lui et à personne d'autre. Même pour le protéger, il n'accepterait pas de le céder à quelqu'un d'autre ! Et son regard le faisait clairement comprendre aux deux Yokais. Ils ne comprenaient pas trop pourquoi le fils unique de la famille Akashi tenait tant au jeune hermaphrodite, mais peu importe la raison, ils n'étaient pas dupes : il ne les laisserait pas faire comme ils le souhaitaient.

En même temps, le roux savait qu'il ne pourrait pas protéger Tetsuya tout seul contre les monstres qui allaient prochainement faire leur apparition : il ne possédait pas de connaissances assez importantes et il n'était pas un Yokai, il ne pouvait donc pas marquer Tetsuya pour le protéger. La protection de Tetsuya restait cependant sa priorité et il ne connaissait toujours pas l'objectif du duo assit face à lui.

« Vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question : qu'est ce que vous voulez à Tetsuya ? »

Il ne cacha même pas son geste lorsqu'il se saisit du petit poignard qui se trouvait dans la doublure du vêtement. Il se mit à jouer avec sous le nez de ses "invités", le faisant rouler entre ses doigts, le faisant parfois rencontrer la table, le tout sans le regarder, ses yeux hétérochromes toujours fixés sur les deux Yokais face à lui. Kise déglutit en voyant l'arme blanche. Il avait entendu parler de l'habilité du fils Akashi à magner toute sorte d'armes blanches et de ses spectaculaires capacités aux combats, comme tout bon citoyen de la ville sous la protection du clan Akashi. En plus, cette dague dont les menaçait Seijuurou pouvait blesser les Yokais et même les tuer. Murasakibara n'y fit pas attention, il n'avait pas peur du roux, ou plutôt, il savait qu'il n'avait pas à avoir peur de lui, car il n'avait pas l'intention de faire du mal à Tetsuya. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être surpris par la possessivité dont faisait preuve le jeune homme envers le dernier membre de la famille Kuroko...

« Nous voulons juste le protéger et le laisser choisir lui-même de ce qu'il veut. Il faut que tu comprennes que maintenant, plusieurs de Yokais vont venir essayer de s'emparer de Tetsuya pour diverses raisons : pour le pouvoir, pour l'argent, pour le profit ou pour l'amour, même si ces derniers seront rares. Mais dans chacun des cas, une fois qu'il sera enlevé, Tetsuya n'aura plus son mot à dire, il ne pourra plus rien faire. Il sera enchainé, de nouveau. »

« De nouveau ? Comment êtes-vous au courant pour le "monstre" ? » Demanda suspicieusement Seijuurou.

Il ne doutait presque plus des deux Kitsunes, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu septique. Néanmoins, il avait sentit dans son ton qu'Atsushi était sincère et qu'il pouvait au moins lui faire confiance quand il parlait de le protéger de possibles geôliers. Pourtant, à part à lui, Tetsuya n'avait jamais parlé du "monstre", car pour le bleuté, sa simple mention de cet être horrible lui donnait l'impression qu'il pouvait réapparaitre d'un instant à l'autre.

« Tomoasa Minamizawa. Il s'agit là du nom de l'homme qui a tué tout les membres de la famille Kuroko pour s'emparer du dernier né, Tetsuya Kuroko. Il comptait l'utiliser pour créer d'autres hermaphrodites lorsqu'il serait en âge d'avoir des enfants et de vendre lesdits enfants à une forte somme. Kise est le cousin de Tetsuya, il est venu me demander de l'aider à retrouver son cousin et nous avons rencontrés ce Tomoasa. Cependant, Tetsuya n'était pas avec lui et donc, nous n'avons pas put le récupérer. Il faut aussi que tu saches que Tomoasa est un Yokai Ôgumo, une araignée géante qui se nourrit du sang de ses victimes. Il comptait sûrement se mettre à sucer le sang de Tetsuya une fois que celui-ci aurait atteint l'âge adulte... »

Le roux ne laissa rien paraitre face aux deux étrangers, mais il était vraiment content que Tetsuya est réussit à s'échapper des mandibules de ce monstre. En même temps, il était triste pour son ami qui n'avait plus de famille. La dague qui glissait encore entre sa main, dans une dance captivante, disparut aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparu dans la doublure du vêtement de Seijuurou. Il allait devoir tout raconter à Tetsuya maintenant, mais il fallait d'abord attendre qu'il se repose. Car si seulement apprendre qu'il avait un cousin et qu'il était un Yokai, était un si grand choc pour lui, alors qu'est ce que se serait s'il apprenait que sa famille ne l'avait jamais vendue, mais qu'elle avait été tuée par un Yokai, que ce Yokai comptait l'utiliser pour de l'argent et qu'il risquait de lui arriver la même chose bientôt et régulièrement ? Il allait sûrement une crise de peur et se renfermer sur lui-même.

**oOo**

_Il est revenu. Il n'a pas l'air de bonne humeur. Tant mieux, c'est bien fait pour lui ! Je suis sûr que c'est en réponse à tout le mal qu'il me fait. C'est sa punition, j'en suis sûr ! Mais pourtant, même s'il est de mauvaise humeur, il vient me donner mon repas. De toute façon, s'il continu de m'affamer, je finirais par mourir, c'est quand même mieux comme ça, je préfère mourir que de continuer à vivre..._

_Je le regarde ouvrir la petite porte par où il me passe mes repas. Mon regard vide suit chacun de ses mouvements. Je voudrais ne pas manger, mais mon corps ou plutôt, mon instinct de survie, fait bouger mon corps pour manger le repas apporté. Je commence à manger et il s'en va, en rouspétant dans une barbe imaginaire._

_Je finis mon repas sans réelle envie. Je ne le remarque pas tout de suite, mais la petite porte par laquelle il me passe mes repas est restée ouverte ! Il était tellement contrarié qu'il a dut oublier de la fermer. C'est ma chance. Je vais pouvoir m'enfuir. Mais... La porte est vraiment petite... Même si je suis presqu'aussi maigre qu'un squelette, je ne pourrais pas passer. Les larmes envahissent mes yeux, ma vue est brouillée. Je commence à pleurer..._

_Mon corps se met alors subitement à rétrécir. Ma vision change, je peux voir n'importe quels détails de la pièce, j'entends aussi n'importe quel son ! Je m'avance lentement, ma jambe toujours en aussi mauvaise état, vers une petite flaque d'eau. Ce que je vois alors me stupéfait... Je ne suis plus un humain, mais un renard tout noir... Il n'y a que mes yeux qui sont toujours bleu, mais j'ai des oreilles pointues... Une queue touffue... Des dents pointues... Et un long nez avec des fils qui en dépassent._

_Et surtout... Et surtout ! Je suis assez petit pour passer par la petite porte qu'il a laissée ouverte ! Je passe le plus rapidement possible, je ne sais pas si je vais redevenir comme avant, mais aussitôt à distance de ma cage, je m'effondre, épuisé je m'écroule par terre. Mon corps ne peut plus bouger et une grande fatigue se fait ressentir. Je finis par fermer les yeux et me laisser aller._

**oOo**

_Au moment où j'ouvre les yeux, je pensais voir le plafond si familier de ma chambre, mais ce n'est pas le cas... Pourtant, dans un sens, le plafond que je vois m'est nostalgique... Je me demande bien pourquoi... Je regarde l'endroit où j'ai atterris et bien que j'ai dis avoir ressentit de la nostalgie, je ne reconnais rien... Ce n'est pas un endroit où m'a trainé le "monstre", mais ce n'est pas non plus une pièce de la maison de Seijuurou et encore moins un magasin que nous avons visités ensemble. Alors qu'est ce que ça peut bien être ?_

_Je m'approche de la fenêtre, à travers, j'aperçois une forêt. Ce n'est pas celle qui est à côté de la maison de Seijuurou, les arbres sont trop grands et puis, il y a des fleurs, des fruits et des oiseaux que je n'ai jamais vus en onze ans. Je ne reconnais vraiment rien... Où suis-je donc ? Je me retourne vers la pièce et je prends le temps de poser mon regard sur les meubles. Tous les meubles de la pièce semblent avoir été fais à la main par un amateur, mais c'est aussi chaleureux et plein d'amour... C'est une douce sensation. J'aperçois un berceau, c'est le seul meuble qui ne semble pas avoir été fait par le même artisan._

_Je marche jusqu'au petit lit de bébé et ma respiration se bloque dans mes poumons... J'ai l'impression de faire face à un miroir... Mais un miroir qui me rajeunirait alors... Parce que ce que je vois dans le berceau, c'est un bébé... Un bébé à la peau blanche et au duvet bleu clair... Il dort à point fermer, serrant dans sa main quelque chose que je ne peux pas voir. Il est habillé d'un simple linge blanc, il ressemble à un petit ange. Je tends la main pour toucher sa peau, mais mes doigts lui passent au travers. Il s'agit bien là d'un rêve... Ou d'un souvenir... ? Je ne sais pas trop..._

_J'entends des pas dans le couloir, ils sont deux. Je me redresse et je regarde les deux nouveaux arrivants. Mon cœur bat la chamade... J'ai l'impression que je vais vivre un grand moment et que mon cœur va s'arrêter d'un moment à l'autre. J'ai presque peur de prendre ma respiration ou de cligner des yeux, de peur de me réveiller..._

_Le shoji glisse lentement et là, mon cœur s'arrête vraiment. C'est une magnifique femme qui vient d'entrer... Elle n'est pas très grande, moins d'un mètre soixante-dix, ses longs cheveux bleus ciel, à la limite du blanc, tombent en cascade dans son dos et trainent même encore un peu par terre. Une partie de sa chevelure est retenue chignon lâche. Elle porte de fins bijoux d'argent, d'or et d'émeraude dans sa chevelure. Un autre magnifique bijou orne son front dégagé, une opale claire en forme de losange, surmonté de trois gouttes de couleur or. Ses grands bleus ciels se posent sur le poupon dans le berceau, le regardant avec tendresse. Elle porte aussi un splendide kimono à trois couches, la première étant noire, la deuxième, rouge et la dernière rose pâle dont les bordures sont décorées de blanc et d'or. Sa ceinture noire enserre sa taille fine et elle-même entouré d'un nœud à grosse ficelle jaune. On croirait vraiment avoir à faire une princesse..._

_La personne qui la suit est un homme, plus grand que la jeune femme. Il n'a pas l'allure d'un prince contrairement à la personne qu'il accompagne, mais un certain respect émane de lui, ainsi que beaucoup de douceur. Ses cheveux noirs corbeaux lui tombent doucement sur les yeux, cachant en partit ses magnifiques orbes bleus profonds. Il porte un simple kimono noir._

_Le couple s'approche du berceau et l'homme prend l'enfant dans ses bras, réveillant ce dernier. Le bébé regardait l'homme avec ses grands yeux bleus en souriant. Je regardais la scène, envouté par celle-ci. Je compris au fond de moi que les personnes qui regardaient l'enfant avec amour était mes parents et que le bébé, c'était moi-même..._

_Je suis suffisamment heureux pour pouvoir me réveiller maintenant... Si j'avais put leur parler, j'aurais sûrement voulu rester endormit de très longues minutes, voir de très longues heures, mais voir que mes parents m'aimaient autant me suffit et maintenant, je suis sûr que le "monstre" m'a mentit ! Mais je ne me réveille pas pour autant. Car __**il **__vient d'arriver... __**Il**__ vient de faire irruption dans la chambre... Le "Monstre"... Mon père me donne à ma mère et s'interpose, son expression se figeant de colère._

_**« Donnez-moi cet enfant si vous ne voulez pas mourir Maître Ryo »**_

_**« Tu ne l'auras jamais Ôgumo ! »**_

_Le "Monstre" se transforme alors en araignée géante, je tombe par terre sous la surprise, tandis que mon père se transforme à son tour en renard noir de la taille d'un humain, sept queues fouettant l'air de façon menaçante. Chacun est près à se battre. Ma mère me serre contre elle est recule lentement vers la fenêtre avec sûrement l'intention de s'enfuir par l'ouverture. Le combat s'engage entre les deux mâles, tandis que ma mère passe par la fenêtre et se transforme à son tour. Moi sur son dos elle court à en prendre haleine à travers la forêt. Je vois moi aussi le paysage défilé, je ne peux pas voir le combat, il ne fait pas partit de mes souvenirs... _

_Soudain, ma mère s'arrête, face à elle, l'araignée géante. Le renard noir pique à droite, sa vitesse augmente encore. Mais l'araignée semble se déplacer tout aussi vite. Au moment où ma mère ne s'y attend pas, l'araignée projette son fil gluant dans ses pattes, l'empêchant de faire un moment de plus. Puis l'arachnide s'empare de moi. Puis le paysage change brusquement... Tout ceci n'était qu'une illusion, mes parents sont enfermés dans des cocons produits par le fil de l'araignée, ils ne peuvent plus respirer, ni bouger et ils sont encore entre les mains de l'illusion du "monstre". Le moi bébé se mets à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps dès l'instant où le "monstre" le prend dans ses bras. D'ailleurs, ce dernier ne semble pas très apprécier mes pleurs._

_**« Te... Tetsu... Ya... »**_

_Les larmes s'arrêtent et la petite tête se tourne vers la personne qui vient de m'appeler. C'est ma mère. Je ne sais pas si elle délire encore ou si elle ait réveillée, mais elle tend le bras vers son bébé dans l'espoir de l'attraper, de l'arracher des griffes du "monstre". Et moi je ne peux rien faire à part être spectateur de mes souvenirs, de mon passé. Je nous vois, __**lui**__ et moi, quitter la maison où je suis né. Cette dernière est en feu. C'est __**lui **__qui en est la cause, j'en suis sûr..._

**oOo**

Tetsuya se réveille dans son lit, il se sent triste, mais plein à la fois. Plein des sourires de ses parents, de leur amour envers lui. Au même moment, le shoji de sa chambre s'ouvre sur un Seijuurou qui le regarde, avec une pointe de regret. Le premier à prendre la parole est pourtant Tetsuya, il affiche un petit sourire heureux.

« Seijuurou... J'ai rêvé de mes parents... »

En entendant cela, le roux est d'abord surpris, puis il sourit, heureux pour son meilleur ami et s'assoit à côté de lui. Il prend son visage entre ses mains et plonge ses yeux rouges et or dans ceux bleus de son vis-à-vis.

« J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire Tetsuya. Alors écoute-moi jusqu'au bout. »

Le plus petit acquiesça et le roux se mit à conter tout ce que ses deux invités surprises lui avait apprit, sur le sang de la famille Kuroko.

_A suivre..._

**°0o0°**

Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! Je suis sincèrement désolé du retard, j'espère que vous m'en voudrez pas trop quand même et que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plut ^^

J'ai quelques nouvelles pour vous concernant cette fic, elle fera en tout 9 chapitres normalement et peut être que je ferais un épilogue à la fin, je verrais. Je pense aussi qu'il y aura un lemon (qu'un seul, oui je sais, vous êtes pas contentes les perverses u_u).

Sinon, je tiens à préciser, comme je suis en train d'écrire un roman, je vais alterner entre ces deux projets : une fois je ferais un chapitre de mon livre, puis l'autre sur la fiction, ensuite sur le livre, de nouveau sur la fiction, etc. Je ne peux pas promettre un chapitre toute les semaines ou toutes les deux semaines, mais étant donnés que c'est les vacances, je vais essayer d'en faire une partie déjà. Donc voilà pour les news ^^

_Dans le prochain chapitre...__ :_ Une mystérieuse livraison ! Une stupéfiante découverte de plus ! (parce qu'on aime les découvertes !) Et un cauchemar qui vient toquer à votre porte...


	4. Il est de retour

**Disclaimer**** :** Les perso sont encore et toujours au vénérable Tadatoshi Fujimaki, mais tous ce qui concerne le scénario de cette fiction, est sortit de ma petite tête !

**Rating**** :** M à cause du choc que peut provoquer les révélations ? Nan je rigole ! Quoi que...

**Genre**** :** Univers Alternative / Romance / Humour / Surnaturel / Fantastique

**Pairing**** :** ? x Kuroko x ? Avec en plus, un autre couple dont je ferais une petite histoire (il ne plaira peut-être pas à tout le monde) et un troisième couple sous-entendu

**Note de début**** :** Voici enfin le chapitre 4 de cette fiction ! J'espère que je ne vous ais pas fait trop attendre, et si c'est le cas, je m'en excuse. Mais avec les cours, mon activité sportive et les forums RPG sur lesquels je suis, c'est pas simple d'écrire rapidement (surtout quand je travaille en plus sur mon roman…)

Je tiens également à préciser que j'écris ici le ressentit des personnages et que sur certains points, je ne suis pas d'accord avec tout ce que j'écris de mon point de vue personnel.

Bref, pour ce chapitre, vous allez pouvoir découvrir tout un tas de chose. En fait, on peut dire que l'histoire commence vraiment maintenant, mais il y a encore une partie du contexte qui est posé, sous forme de révélations. Bon, je vous laisse donc lire ce chapitre, en espérant qu'il sera à votre goût ! (Juste après les réponses au reviews ! 8D)

**°0o0°**

**Chapitre 04 : **_**Il **_**est de retour pour lui jouer un mauvais tour**

Comme lui avait demandé Seijuurou, Tetsuya se contenta de l'écouter sagement, bien que l'incompréhension de son nouvel état, fût facilement visible dans ses grands yeux bleus. Il restait néanmoins calme, ne voulant pas inquiéter inutilement son sauveur. Ce dernier s'occupait déjà de lui jour après jour, il ne voulait alors pas lui apporter des soucis supplémentaires, avec ses inquiétudes, ses problèmes et ses craintes. Craintes qui était justifiées, pour lui en tous cas... Il ne voulait pas quitter Seijuurou, il représentait le soleil et l'eau dont une plante à besoin pour pousser. Tetsuya ne pensait pas une seconde pouvoir vivre sans lui, c'était tout bonnement impossible… Or d'après ce que ce dernier venait de lui révéler, pour échapper aux autres Yokais, il devrait appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre, puisque Seijuurou ne faisait pas partit de la même espèce que lui. Et appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre signifiait qu'il allait devoir le quitter… Quitter Seijuurou… Rien que cette idée lui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux. Il avait envie de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, de s'accrocher, voir même de s'attacher au roux. Il ne voulait en aucun cas le quitter. Il tenait trop à lui pour ça. Sans compter que s'il se devait partir, Seijuurou se retrouvait seul, seul avec la Solitude… Et Tetsuya savait comme la Solitude pouvait effrayer et pouvait vous détruire de l'intérieur… Il ne pouvait vraiment pas laisser Seijuurou tout seul. Il refusait de devenir la propriété d'une autre personne que le fils unique de la famille Akashi. Il avait juré de toute façon, sur son propre corps, sa promesse était gravé à jamais de toujours être avec lui. Et cette promesse ne pourrait être brisée.

De son côté, Seijuurou avait eut beaucoup de mal à avouer toute la vérité à son protégé. Lorsqu'il s'était dirigé vers la chambre, il avait pris son temps, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait dire à Tetsuya et comment il allait lui avouer tout ce qu'il venait lui-même d'apprendre. Voir que le bleuté n'était pas comme lui avait été un choc pour le roux, il avait tout de suite pressentit que cette différence les éloignerait inéluctablement. Et il avait eut raison, une fois de plus. Cette fois, il aurait préféré que son intuition se trompe, que le fait que Tetsuya soit en vérité un Yokai, ne change rien à leur relation. Cette relation créée sur la base du soutien mutuelle, de la présence de l'un auprès de l'autre… Cette relation qui allait être balayé par quelques prétentieux qui croyaient pouvoir lui enlever Tetsuya comme s'il était leur propriété avant même sa naissance. Seijuurou avait enragé lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte de la vérité cachée que lui avait avoué Atsushi. Il ne pouvait tolérer que Tetsuya s'éloigne de lui et dépende de quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait alors pensé à lui mentir ou ne lui cacher certaines informations de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Mais lorsqu'il était entré dans la chambre et qu'il avait vu le sourire que lui avait fait Tetsuya, il y eut seulement du regret qui envahit son regard. Il ne pouvait pas lui mentir ou lui omettre la vérité, c'était au dessus de ses forces… Il regrettait vraiment ce qu'il allait dire, il ne pouvait que regretter et rien empêcher. Il était entièrement impuissant face à la situation, tout comme il l'était constamment face à Tetsuya. C'était dur à avouer, mais se voiler la face ne le ferait que plus souffrir.

Pourtant, au fur et à mesure qu'il expliquait sa nouvelle situation à Tetsuya, son histoire, ce qui risquait et ce qui allait lui arriver, au lieu de voir de la résignation dans son regard, comme il s'y attendait, il y vit d'abord de la peur, puis de l'appréhension, une grande réflexion de la part du bleuté et pour finir, une détermination sans faille. Pourtant, son visage était resté calme et il n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre, alors que d'ordinaire, Tetsuya était du genre à laisser transparaitre ses sentiments sans réussir à les cacher, autant que sur ses traits, que dans sa gestuelle. Et là, rien, que le calme le plus plat qu'il puisse exister, seul ses yeux exprimaient quelque chose, mais le reste semblait sculpter dans la pierre et incapable de changer. Etait-ce à cause de sa véritable nature qui était apparue ? Ou plutôt de son sang supérieur et spécial de sa famille ? Il penchait plutôt pour la deuxième option, car Atsushi et Ryouta n'étaient pas aussi inexpressifs que l'était Tetsuya en ce moment. En tous cas, en voyant cette flamme de résolution qui allumait ses yeux, une partie de ses propres angoisses s'évapora et il sut que Tetsuya ne le laisserait jamais seul. Il tiendrait son serment. Et cette vérité le remplissait de joie. Seijuurou regarda le bleuté dans les yeux, se laissant envelopper dans la chaleur que lui procurait la détermination de la seule personne qui comptait pour lui. Il lui prit la main, la serrant doucement, cherchant à le rassurer sur son sort. Seijuurou ne savait pas lui-même ce qui allait se passer dans les prochains jours pour eux et surtout pour Tetsuya. Car lui, ça devrait aller, si l'on ne prenait pas en compte la perte de Tetsuya à ces côtés…

« Tetsuya, tu devrais y penser à tête reposée à choisir ce que tu veux faire. » Lui conseilla Akashi en lui faisant un petit sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

« J'ai déjà choisis. Et tu le sais très bien. Je resterais avec toi, pour toujours. » Affirma le bleu de sa voix calme.

Seijuurou fut touché par sa décision, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre les problèmes qui pourraient survenir si Tetsuya ne "s'accouplait" pas avec un Yokai… Certes, lui-même préférait ne pas voir Kuroko s'éloigner de lui ou être possédé par quelqu'un d'autre, mais il n'était pas un Yokai, donc il ne faisait pas partit de la compétition qui se formait autour du Yokai hermaphrodite qu'était son ami. Il aurait put penser qu'Atsushi lui mentait pour ne pas l'avoir dans les pattes, mais la preuve était que ce Raijû avait attaqué Tetsuya et faillit l'accoupler, alors qu'ils avaient déjà couché ensemble une fois.

Cette fois-là avait été la seule et était en partie une erreur : Tetsuya avait fait un nouveau cauchemar, particulièrement fort cette nuit-ci et rien n'arrivait à le calmer, il débitait sans s'arrêter des phrases incompréhensibles et même lorsque Seijuurou l'avait bercé, il était resté incapable à calmer. Alors, pour au moins le faire taire, le roux l'avait embrassé. Ça avait stoppé net tous les mouvements du bleuté. Normalement, tout aurait dut s'arrêter là, après tout, ce n'était pas non plus la première fois qu'ils s'embrassaient et ça n'aurait pas du aboutir à quelque chose d'autre que ce baiser et un simple câlin. Mais l'atmosphère de la nuit peut-être et la douceur des lèvres de Tetsuya l'avait poussé à franchir le pas. Ce qui avait résulté de cette nuit ensemble, ce fut juste un attachement plus fort entre les deux jeunes hommes. Ils n'avaient jamais recouchés ensemble après ça, mais ils s'embrassaient plus souvent et Seijuurou avait été plus attentionné envers son protégé.

Tout ça pour dire, que malgré le fait que Seijuurou et Tetsuya aient couchés ensemble une fois auparavant, n'avait pas empêché le Raijû de trouver et attaquer le bleuté. Seijuurou pouvait donc être sûr que l'histoire que lui avait donné Atsushi était juste, ou du moins tenait la route, car le roux n'était pas du genre à faire confiance à quelqu'un juste parce que certains détails concordaient, dans ce que le "quelqu'un" lui avait dit. En fait, il ne faisait confiance à personne, sauf à Tetsuya, évidemment. Ils étaient liés et se faisaient confiance mutuellement. C'était juste normal pour eux. Ils ne pouvaient pas ne pas se faire confiance. Ils avaient connus tout les deux des temps difficiles, ils avaient la solitude en commun et c'est ensemble qu'ils s'étaient sortis de cet univers froid et effrayant, et t ils ne voulaient pas y retourner. Car ils savaient que même s'ils se retrouvaient avec quelqu'un d'autre, ils ressentiraient toujours ce sentiment étouffant au fond de leur cœur, qu'il n'y avait que la présence de l'autre pour combler le trou béant qu'avait créé de manière sadique l'Isolement dans leurs cœurs respectifs.

Tetsuya prit lentement le fils de la famille Akashi dans ses bras et le serra doucement contre lui. Il était le seul à savoir comme la soudaine disparition de sa mère et l'abandon de son père l'avait rendu fragile, tout du moins quand cela concernait les personnes auxquelles il s'était attaché. Juste pour ça Tetsuya ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser le roux tout seul. Il ne pouvait pas le faire et ne voulait même pas y penser. Une vie sans Seijuurou ? C'était une vie vide de sens pour lui, qu'avait-il à vivre si son ami n'était pas avec lui, à lui sourire et à réchauffer son cœur par sa présence ? Rien. Et il savait que Seijuurou pensait également comme lui.

Alors qu'ils partageaient ce moment intime et chaleureux, des éclats de voix les forcèrent à se séparer. Seijuurou fut le premier à sortir de la chambre, faisant claquer le shoji. Tetsuya se releva à sa suite et jeta un coup d'œil dehors. Lui qui pensait pouvoir enfin passer un peu de temps seul avec le roux, calmement, voilà que quelqu'un chamboulait ses projets. Cela allait-il devenir son quotidien désormais ? Ce genre de journée bruyante et aucunement tranquille ? Il ne pourrait donc jamais plus être tranquille rien qu'avec Seijuurou ? Apparemment non, puisqu'il y avait déjà Atsushi et Ryouta qui avaient prévus de s'installer dans la demeure…

Dehors, dans la cours, le blond qu'était Ryouta se faisait quasiment crier dessus par une personne que Tetsuya ne reconnut pas tout de suite. Après tout les derniers évènements, il avait presqu'oublié tout ce qui se passait en dehors de sa petite vie, comme manger par exemple. Mais heureusement pour lui, Seijuurou tenait trop au bleuté pour le laisser mourir de faim. Mais il n'était pas question non plus de le laisser tout seul avec deux Yokais qui essaieraient sans aucun doute d'en profiter. Le roux avait donc envoyé l'un de ses serviteurs passer une commande à l'un des marchands du coin. Or, ledit marchand qui était donc venu le repas des deux maîtres des lieux et des deux "invités", ne semblait pas très content de voir le Yokai aux cheveux d'or dans le coin : il ne cessait de crier sur ce dernier. Tetsuya ne s'en était pas rendu compte jusque là, car il avait été seul avec Seijuurou et que ce dernier lui avait parlé de manière douce et calme, mais à cause des longues oreilles noires et pointues, qui s'étaient dressées sur sa tête depuis l'entente du bruit extérieur, il avait l'étrange impression qu'il entendait le moindre petit bruit et à les distinguer chacun de manière très précise. Il pouvait même deviner à quoi correspondait chaque son capté par ses oreilles. Il n'aurait donc même pas eut besoin de passer la tête par le shoji pour voir que dehors, le marchand n'était autre que Daiki qui était presque prêt à jeter Ryouta en dehors de la propriété des Akashi, à grand renforts de coups de pieds.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, crétin de renard inutile ! »

« Inutile toi-même ! » Répliqua Ryouta vexé.

« C'est qu'il se rebelle le gamin. » Se moqua l'homme à la peau bronzée.

« Tu n'as qu'un an de plus que moi ! »

« Et une centaine d'année en question de maturité ! » Rétorqua son vis-à-vis avec un sourire et un regard hautain. « De toute façon, t'as pas le droit d'être là, dégage ! »

« Ah bon ? C'est nouveau ça. Je les ais engagé, ils ont donc le droit de séjourner dans ma demeure. »

Les deux têtes, respectivement blonde et bleu, se tournèrent dans un même ensemble vers celui qui venait de parler de sa voix calme, posée, toute cette tranquillité donnait un petit côté effrayant autant à la dernière phrase prononcée, qu'à celui qui venait de la dire. Autrement dit Akashi Seijuurou. Celui-ci toisa les deux hommes avec ces yeux rouges et ors, leur intimant de se taire. Mais apparemment, Kise était trop idiot pour ce rendre compte de cet ordre silencieux et osa poser une question, à son image : c'est-à-dire légèrement stupide.

« Tu m'as engagé ? Ah bon ? J'étais pas au courant ! »

Un regard noir le fusilla sur place et Kise ravala ses autres remarques, ayant cette fois compris le message. Il posa tristement son regard au sol et Seijuurou se fit la réflexion que Kise ressemblait plus à un chien qu'à un renard franchement. Daiki avait prit le temps de se calmer, retrouva un semblant de sang-froid. Il n'était pas venu pour se disputer avec ce crétin de blondinet après tout, il donna le repas qu'on lui avait commandé à un serviteur, qui s'était approché après que la tempête se soit éloignée. Puis il fit face au roux, plus petit que lui d'une tête, mais dont l'aura sinistre vous écrasait au sol. _« De manière figurée bien sûr ! Pour l'instant en tous cas… » _Pensa presque tristement Aomine. Il prit son courage à deux mains, puis à deux pieds et se jeta à l'eau.

« Où est Tetsuya ? »

A l'entente de son prénom, le bleuté se dépêcha de se cacher dans sa chambre. Après tout, Daiki ne connaissait pas ce qui lui arrivait, même s'il devait avouer que lui-même y voyait toujours un peu flou. Il allait sûrement pour le prendre pour un monstre et il ne voudrait jamais le voir, de près comme de loin. Après tout, il avait maintenant des oreilles de renard noires comme la nuit, une queue du même animal et de la même couleur, ainsi que, il n'y avait pas fait attention avant, des ongles qui ressemblaient davantage à des griffes. Il n'avait pas vérifié avec un miroir, mais il sentait sous sa langue, que certaines de ses dents avaient aussi poussée. Il ne ressemblait vraiment plus à un humain et il ne pourrait sûrement jamais revoir Daiki ou Taiga. Non pas qu'il tenait à eux, Seijuurou était la seule personne dont-il se souciait, mais ils faisaient partit de sa vie et son environnement. Ne plus les voir allaient provoquer une sorte de petit vide en lui. Il aurait vraiment voulu retourner en ville, mais c'était désormais impossible.

Pourtant, le fils ainé des Akashi ne semblait pas le voir de cet œil. Il resta à fixer Daiki pendant une bonne minute et ce dernier eut l'impression désagréable qu'on pénétrait son esprit et qu'on forçait la barrière de ses pensées. Une sensation tout à fait déplaisante, mais il savait qu'il devait la supporter s'il voulait voir le petit bleuté. Il attendait ce moment depuis si longtemps, il n'allait quand même pas la rater juste parce qu'il avait détourné les yeux face au roux. Et plus il regardait le gamin qui se tenait devant lui, plus il se disait que le monde serait mieux sans lui. En fait, Seijuurou était un paramètre tout à fait inattendu dans l'équation de la chasse à l'hermaphrodite. Car oui, Aomine Daiki était lui-aussi un Yokai et connaissait la vérité sur Tetsuya. Cependant, ses intentions n'étaient pas les mêmes que Ryouta, Atsushi ou le Raijû dont il avait sentit la présence hier soir. Le roux réussit à deviner tout ça semblerait-il, car il lui ordonna de le suivre en s'éloignant vers la maison.

Daiki, tout comme Ryouta qui avait suivit l'échange silencieux des deux adultes, se demandait parfois –même souvent à vrai dire– si le roux aux yeux vairons n'avait pas la faculté de lire les esprits, car il avait souvent eut l'impression que Seijuurou pouvait tout deviner, autant les secrets les plus futiles, que ceux d'une importance capitale. Parmi les humains, il y en avait certains qui étaient capable de tels prodiges, ils appelaient ça télékinésie, mais ceux qui possédaient ce genre de pouvoir avaient généralement plus de quarante ans, âge rare pour l'époque. D'après ceux qui le détenaient, on ne pouvait l'obtenir qu'après des entrainements rudes et plusieurs années à observer le monde pour acquérir de la sagesse. Or Seijuurou ne subissait aucun entrainement depuis qu'il était majeur, seulement quelques rares cours d'armes pour ne pas perdre la main, et il n'était pas assez vieux pour être aussi sage. Soit ceux doués de télékinésie trompaient tout le monde, soit Seijuurou était un cas à part, parmi les humains, en plus de son statut bien évidemment.

Mais en fait, ce que l'enfant de la famille Akashi avait sentit, ce n'était que cette même aura qui enveloppait Ryouta, Atsushi et désormais Tetsuya depuis peu. Il l'avait toujours sentit autour du marchand de takoyakis, comme autour du cuisinier et de son cousin serveur, mais il n'avait jamais fait le rapprochement entre cette aura spéciale qu'il ressentait au plus profond de ses tripes, et le fait qu'ils puissent être des Yokais. Après tout, ils avaient toujours ressemblés à des humains tout ce qu'il y a de plus normaux… Maintenant bien sûr il comprenait tout et dans un sens, ça le frustrait de ne pas s'en être rendu compte plus tôt, et il savait qu'il pouvait donc montrer Tetsuya à Daiki sans que ce dernier saute au plafond et ne rameute tout le village pour faire tuer le bleuté. Néanmoins, il ne connaissait pas clairement les objectifs de Daiki, c'est pour ça qu'il tenait fermement son couteau dans sa main, caché dans sa manche. Il n'avait jamais eut confiance en personne, sauf Tetsuya, et ce n'était pas prêt de changer, surtout avec tout ce qui arrivait en ce moment !

D'ailleurs, la semi-insouciance d'Aomine vis-à-vis du maitre des lieux, lui faillit presque de se faire poignarder dans le dos avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de dire « ouf », car dès qu'il aperçut le bleuté, assis dans son futon, par-dessus l'épaule du plus petit, il s'approcha à grands pas de ce dernier, ignorant superbement les oreilles plaquées sur le crâne de Tetsuya, à cause de la surprise et de l'appréhension. Le couteau, il manqua de peu de ce le recevoir, quand il s'assit à côté du plus jeune des trois et qu'il plongea affectueusement sa grande main dans les cheveux bleus ciels de son voisin. Et ce ne fut pas à cause du danger que Seijuurou voulu poignarder Daiki, mais juste par pure jalousie. _« D'où il touche à __**mon**__ Tetsuya ? »_ avait été la seule pensée qui avait paralysée tout son cerveau.

« Je suis content que tu ailles bien ! » S'exclama le plus grand avec un sourire franc et enfantin dont il avait le secret.

Cela calma un petit peu le roux, qui restait malgré tout encore jaloux, car il comprenait ce que ressentait le brun. Lui aussi, il n'avait pas put s'empêcher de prendre Tetsuya dans ses bras après l'attaque du Raijû. Il allait laisser passer ce manque de tenu pour cette fois. Mais seulement pour cette fois, s'il osait recommencer, cette fois-ci il pourrait déjà se considérer mort, enterrer et en train de pourrir, manger par des vers. Et oui, Seijuurou a un grand sens de la poésie quand il s'agit des personnes qui s'approchent de trop près ou qui ose poser ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur la précieuse personne qu'il avait sauvé de la solitude et qui avait fait de même en retour. Jamais il n'accepterait de son plein gré de partager le bleuté. Et il en allait de même pour ce dernier. Il n'aimait pas du tout voir les femmes s'approcher trop près de son sauveur, bien qu'elles ne soient très nombreuses, malgré l'appât du gain au bout du bâton que tenait Seijuurou : il était un peu trop effrayant pour la gente féminine. Cependant, certaines essayaient de faire abstraction de ce côté de sa personnalité, trop avides pour voir le danger que pouvait représenter Seijuurou par moment. Tetsuya détestait toutes ses femmes qui s'accrochaient des fois à son sauveur, elles voulaient lui voler le roux, alors qu'elles ne connaissaient rien de lui et de ce qu'il avait ressentit pendant de nombreuses années, seul, dans le noir et dans le froid. Sans savoir ça, elles pensaient pouvoir s'imposer et avoir Seijuurou pour elles-seuls. Et Tetsuya détestait ça d'elles. Si au moins l'une d'elles étaient vraiment amoureuses du fils des Akashi ou que l'une d'elles connaissaient le vrai sans du mot "solitude", il ce s'aurait effacé, il aurait volontiers tout fait pour que Seijuurou l'oubli, même si cela signifiait qu'il devrait de nouveau souffrir dans son coin.

Daiki frottait toujours les cheveux de Tetsuya quand ce dernier produit un drôle de son. Seijuurou le regarda bizarrement, se demandant bien ce qui venait de se produire, mais le tout jeune homme ne semblait pas s'être rendu compte de ce qu'il venait de faire : sa queue de renard noire battait l'air dans de petits mouvements, il regardait Daiki et ses oreilles étaient dressées droites comme des I, tranchant avec ses cheveux bleus. Seijuurou crut avoir rêvé en voyant que son meilleur ami allait parfaitement bien. Mais une fois, le même son retentit dans la pièce. Là, il regarda le brun qui affichait un petit sourire satisfait et regardait avec intérêt les frémissements de la queue de renard de celui dont il grattait… Les oreilles… Oui, Daiki était occupé à gratter l'arrière des oreilles du nouveau Yokai et ce qui sortait de sa gorge, n'était autre que des ronronnements… Seijuurou avait pourtant cru comprendre que Tetsuya était un Yokai Renard, pas un Yokai Chat… C'était quoi ce délire ! Puis il réalisa que Daiki essayait de charmer son Tetsuya en usant de ses instincts pour le faire tomber dans ses bras. Le couteau jaillit dans sa main à la vitesse de l'éclair et il rejoignit la gorge du vendeur de takoyaki tout aussi vite. Ce dernier cessa immédiatement de bouger, et devinant que cela avait un rapport avec le bleuté, il leva lentement, très lentement les mains au dessus de sa tête et s'écarta un peu de son voisin aux cheveux bleus ciel.

« Qu'est ce que tu lui fais ? » Demanda d'une voix polaire Seijuurou, prêt à commettre un crime à l'instant, sans aucun jugement avant.

« Je l'aidais juste à se détendre… » Essaya de plaider Daiki, quelque peu angoissé à la vue de la lueur meurtrière froide qui dansait dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis.

Le roux haussa un sourcil et jeta un bref coup d'œil à Tetsuya pour voir avec stupeur que ce dernier affichait de nouveau enfin des sentiments sur son visage de porcelaine. Il baissa lentement son arme, ne faisant plus du tout confiance à cet homme qui avait été assez audacieux pour faire sortir de tels sons de la gorge de son doux et innocent Tetsuya, sans son autorisation. Il rangea cependant dans son cerveau cette nouvelle information, il avait hâte de faire produire les mêmes bruits à Tetsuya, lui-même. Peut-être qu'ils recoucheraient ensemble. Seijuurou aimait Tetsuya, mais il n'arrivait pas décider si c'était par amour ou par amitié. Il n'arrivait pas définir la limite qui séparait ces deux propos et avait parfois même de danser une fois d'un côté de cette limite et quelques secondes plus tard, d'être de l'autre côté. C'était assez déroutant, il devait l'avouer. Mais il peu importe comment il l'aimerait, il l'aimerait et c'est ce qui comptait le plus, non ?

Seijuurou se renfrogna cependant en voyant que c'était Daiki qui était arrivé à dérider son meilleur ami, alors qu'il avait pensé qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de normal, suite à son réveil. Il aurait préféré être plus utile à celui qui comptait autant que sa propre vie, et il se rendit compte avec colère qu'il ne savait rien sur les Yokais, leurs habitudes, leurs modes de vie, leurs fonctionnements et tout ce qui allait avec. Il nota silencieusement qu'il allait devoir procédé à un interrogatoire poussé et minutieux des deux Yokais présents dans sa demeure depuis hier soir, avec la force si cela devait s'avérer nécessaire, mais il serait la personne la plus digne d'être à ses côtés et celle qui pourrait le mieux s'occuper de lui.

« Et donc, qu'est ce que tu es toi ? »

« Comment ça ? » Demanda Kuroko, se tournant vers l'homme à la peau brune.

« Un Hyō ! » Déclara-t-il tout fier de son sang.

Cependant, aucune exclamation, que ce soit de surprise ou d'admiration ne lui parvint aux oreilles. Il osa un regard sur ses deux interlocuteurs et il comprit à leurs têtes qu'ils ne savaient pas du tout ce qu'était ce Yokai. En effet, Tetsuya regardait le marchand avec une expression de totale incompréhension et Seijuurou se contentait de le regarder fixement –comme à son habitude– mais avec un sourcil légèrement relevé. Daiki se sentit complètement idiot sur l'instant, d'avoir répondu avec autant de contentement en pensant qu'ils sauraient facilement de quoi il parlait. Alors voir ces deux visages dans le noir total… Il se sentait vraiment bête…

« Un Yokai Panthère quoi… » Reprit-il avec moins de vanité.

« Ah ! » S'exclamèrent en cœur ses deux homologues.

« Ils sont réputés pour leurs camouflages, leurs puissances et leurs agilités. » Leur expliqua brièvement Daiki, ayant comprit que les deux plus jeunes ne lisaient pas souvent de dictionnaires sur les Yokais.

« Oh ! » S'exclamèrent de nouveau en cœur Seijuurou et Tetsuya.

Là, par contre, ce n'est pas le sentiment d'être bête qui envahit la panthère, mais la très nette impression que ses deux hôtes se foutaient royalement de sa tronche et qu'ils n'essayaient même pas de le cacher. Il soupira bruyamment et préféra ne rien ajouter de plus. Néanmoins, il fut content de voir la queue noire et touffue de Tetsuya s'agiter en signe d'amusement et il aurait put trouver à rire de cette blague s'il avait aperçut la micro-contraction des muscles du visage de Seijuurou qui provoqua un micro-sourire.

Cette blague ne dura toutefois pas très longtemps et Seijuurou eut vite fait de retrouver son sérieux. Rien ne pourrait le détourner de son objectif, rien ! A part peut-être Tetsuya… Mais seulement si cela ne concerne pas justement ce dernier. Et là, son objectif était de découvrir les intentions de Daiki vis-à-vis de son protégé unique et préféré. Comptait-il lui aussi mettre la main sur Tetsuya pour seul profit ou était-il là pour une tout autre raison et dans ce cas-là, laquelle ? Il ne savait vraiment pas s'il pouvait faire confiance au marchand. Surtout qu'il faisait partit des personnes qui leur avait menti, à lui et Tetsuya. Peut-on faire confiance à quelqu'un qui ment ? Pas vraiment…

Daiki sentit sur lui le regard fixe du roux et perdit lentement son sourire pour reprendre son sourire et se tourner vers le fils unique de la grande famille respectée des Akashi. Il voyait dans le regard vairon du rouquin que le temps n'était plus à la rigolade et qu'il allait passer à la casserole, à travers un interrogatoire des plus poussés. Non pas qu'il était contre, mais au fond de lui, il savait que son interlocuteur allait avoir du mal à le croire. Après tout, cela faisait presque onze à douze ans qu'il leur mentait sur sa véritable identité… Toute personne sensée d'esprit ne ferait pas confiance à quelqu'un qui vous ment depuis que vous avez fait connaissance. Ce n'était pas humainement logique, tout du moins pour toutes les personnes qui ne sont pas naïfs ou excessivement gentil.

« Je t'écoute. » Se contenta de dire Seijuurou.

Il savait parfaitement que Daiki savait de quoi il parlait. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus.

« La famille des Aomine est famille aussi ancienne que celle des Kuroko. » Commença-t-il, attirant l'attention du dernier membre de la famille des Yokais hermaphrodite à ses côtés. « Cependant, malgré ses nombreuses capacités, les Aomine étaient très peu nombreux car ils restaient plus souvent sous forme animal, avec les chasseurs et les instincts qui vont avec. Lors de la période de reproduction animal, les Aomine se battaient à mort entre eux pour obtenir une femelle. Et comme vous savez, les femelles sont rares. Les survivants l'étaient donc aussi. Il y a trois mille ans, les Kuroko sont apparus, comme venus de nulle part. Certaines légendes disent qu'ils ont été créés par des Dieux pour sauver notre espèce. Car ce n'était pas seulement les Aomine qui étaient dans ce cas, mais la majorité des autres espèces Yokai. Le premier hermaphrodite de la famille Kuroko aimait beaucoup les fauves, il les trouvait majestueux et magnifiques. C'est pour ça qu'il prit la plupart des Yokai animaux félins/fauves sous son aile et c'est grâce à lui qu'aujourd'hui, la famille des Aomine est si forte et importante. C'est d'ailleurs notre famille qui possède le plus de femelles Yokais. »

Seijuurou avait les sourcils froncés, il avait la désagréable impression que Daiki allait sortir d'un instant à l'autre que faisant partit de la famille des Aomine, famille préférée du premier hermaphrodite, il avait un droit plus fort de posséder et de marquer Tetsuya, dernier représentant de la famille des Kuroko. Le roux n'avait pas l'intention de laisser Tetsuya entre ses mains, comme avec les autres, mais il savait aussi qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de moyens pour le tenir à l'écart. Son cerveau tournait à plein régime pour trouver le maximum de demandes pour empêcher Daiki de toucher à un seul cheveu de son meilleur ami. Alors sa surprise fut monumentale lorsqu'il vit Daiki s'incliner respectueusement devant lui, tandis que la question essentielle franchissait ses lèvres :

« Me permettrais-tu de t'aider à protéger Kuroko Tetsuya, s'il te plait ? »

Un long silence s'insinua entre les trois interlocuteurs, enfin, plutôt les deux interlocuteurs et le sujet de discussion. Daiki attendait sa réponse silencieusement, le regard mauvais qu'avait posé sur lui Seijuurou tout au long de son discours le faisait penser qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas la chance d'accomplir ce qu'il voulait faire. Kuroko arrivait plus au moins à comprendre la situation, mais il était tout aussi surpris que Seijuurou, d'ailleurs ce dernier se demandait si son vis-à-vis n'allait pas tenter quelque chose envers Tetsuya en justement, prétextant le protéger. Il était indécis et il avait besoin de réfléchir. Il n'était pas question pour lui de laisser la garde de son précieux ami à n'importe qui, surtout un Yokai qui leur avait toujours mentit, qui plus est. Pouvait-il vraiment lui faire confiance ? En même temps, avait-il déjà fait confiance à quelqu'un, en dehors de Tetsuya ? Non, jamais. Il n'avait donc qu'à accepter, mais tenir le couteau prêt à trancher la gorge du moindre traitre. C'est également ce qui allait se passer avec Ryouta et Atsushi. Tant que son Tetsuya serait en vie, il serait prêt à se peindre chaque parcelle de peau du sang des traitres, qu'il aurait tué lui-même.

« D'accord, fais comme tu veux. Mais je doute que tu serves à grand-chose. »

Sur ces mots, Seijuurou se leva et Tetsuya bondit sur ses propres pieds pour le suivre à l'extérieur, jetant un dernier regard à Daiki avant de partir, lui offrant par la même occasion un petit sourire. Le bleuté aimait bien le marchand de Takoyakis, il était gentil au fond même s'il avait mentit, et il lui avait semblé sincère. Après, comme dirait Seijuurou, peut-être qu'il faisait trop confiance aux gens aussi, à cause de sa longue période d'enfermement, tout ça pour ne pas se retrouver seul de nouveau. C'était tout à fait possible. C'est pour cela qu'il se référait toujours à Seijuurou, qui avait été son sauveur et qui était celui qui lui avait permis de connaitre le monde extérieur à sa cage.

Pour en revenir à nos deux protagonistes, Tetsuya suivait toujours Seijuurou lorsque celui-ci lui demanda finalement de le laisser seul. C'était la première fois que le roux demandait cela à son ami et ce dernier en fut légèrement déconcerté et troublé. Il se demanda même aussitôt si son sauveur n'avait pas l'intention de faire quelque chose de grave… Il avait peur pour Seijuurou, mais en même temps, il n'avait pas l'intention de lui désobéir : si le roux ne voulait pas qu'il soit avec lui, c'est qu'il devait avoir une raison et sûrement une bonne. Le bleuté acquiesça donc et fit demi-tour pour rallier la bibliothèque de la demeure, qui renfermait bon nombre de livres, plus intéressants les uns que les autres. Il s'assit à la petite table qui se trouvait au centre et sur laquelle se trouvait le livre qu'il avait commencé il y a deux jours, le jour précédant son anniversaire : Œdipe Roi, une pièce de théâtre très ancienne grecque, remontant à la période Jōmon pour les Japonais. Une pièce tragique parlant de la cruauté du sort et du destin inévitable. Ses yeux bleus ciels glissaient presqu'avec élégance sur les lettres du manuscrit. Il avait parfois l'impression de se retrouver dans ce livre écrit il y a plus de deux milles ans. Tout comme Œdipe, le destin le pourchasse, l'empêchant d'agir selon ses propres envies.

Le destin… Sombre livre absolu que seul un dieu pourrait réécrire. Le destin… Chemin de charbon en feu sur lequel on ne peut que marcher et qui vous marque à vie. Le destin… Fatalité à laquelle on ne peut pas échapper, malgré tout les efforts que l'on fait, tous ça ne reste que des détours pour finalement revenir au chemin déjà tout tracé. Le destin… L'Histoire des Hommes et de chaque personne, qui ne peut être changé. Le destin… Sombre réalité que beaucoup ont essayés d'esquiver, mais jamais personne n'a réussit cet exploit. Le Destin… Maitresse du monde dans l'ombre, nous faisant croire que nous avons des pensées, que nous sommes responsables de nos actes, mais qui ne fait que nous duper et nous manipuler, dès le jour de notre naissance…

Tetsuya soupira longuement, lire une telle histoire qui ne fait que lui renvoyer toutes ses idées noires, ne lui donnait pas vraiment le moral, il devait bien se l'avouer. Il préféra fermer le livre et le ranger. Autant l'oublier jusqu'à ce que tout ce calme, si jamais un jour un tel jour arrive. Il se rassit à la table et posa sa tête contre la surface de bois. Il regrettait sincèrement tout ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, autant pour lui-même que pour Seijuurou. Le roux allait devoir subir bon nombre de chose lui-aussi à cause de son réveil, alors qu'il n'avait rien fait de spécial pour mériter ça, à part le sauver… _« Pourquoi le monde était-il si cruel ? »_ Soupira intérieurement Tetsuya, avant d'essayer de penser à autre chose.

**oOo**

La silhouette s'approchait de la maison où un chrysanthème japonais rouge ornait le porche de l'entrée, la marque de la famille Akashi depuis bien des générations. Elle sentait dans la demeure la présence de bon nombre de Yokais, ainsi que celle qu'il était venu chercher. Après tout, il avait passé un marché avec ce petit gamin aux cheveux du Diable et aux yeux des Enfers, il n'allait pas pouvoir se désister comme ça, par simple caprice. Ce qu'il avait volé, lui avait été volé à son tour, il était désormais tant de récupérer son bien et ce qui allait faire sa richesse : le dernier Yokai hermaphrodite du monde, Kuroko Tetsuya !

En s'avançant un peu plus de la demeure du fils unique de la famille qui régnait sur les environs, il put clairement distinguer chaque odeur : tout d'abord les divers serviteurs, simples humains de pacotilles sans intérêt, la fragrance qui arriva ensuite à ses narines fut celle d'un Kitsunebi, il n'avait pas l'air très fort à première vue, mais le fait qu'il ait sur lui l'odeur des humains démontrait le contraire, après quoi, il sentit l'odeur de Seijuurou, ce petit diable aux cheveux rouges et aux yeux tranchants comme des lames, il se fit la remarque que ce roux ferait sûrement un bon repas un de ces jours. Il sentit à tour de suite un Hyō, Yokai assez rare et réputé pour leur force brute, ainsi qu'un Kitsune qui cachait bien son jeu. L'odeur qu'il voulait désespérément sentir s'engouffra enfin dans ses narines : le doux parfum délicat qui le remplit, lui fit tourner la tête. C'était encore faible, à cause de son réveil récent, mais il était bien là, enfin en pleine possession de ses merveilleuses facultés, le petit Kuro Kitsunebi qu'il avait capturé au périple de sa vie et qu'il avait nourrit pendant tant d'années, se délectant à l'avance de ce moment : Kuroko Tetsuya… Il était là et il allait bientôt de nouveau lui appartenir !

Pourtant, tout ne se passa pas exactement comme prévu : une barrière entourait toute la demeure et d'après le talisman qu'il repéra, seul les personnes invitées pouvaient franchir ladite barrière. Lui qui comptait faire tout ça dans le calme et la discrétion, le voilà obligé de détruire une barrière magique pour accéder à son objectif. Bonjour la discrétion ! Surtout que celui qui avait posé cette barrière n'allait pas mettre longtemps pour sentir les problèmes qu'elle allait subir. Serait-ce le premier coup du destin en faveur de Tetsuya ? Si ce dernier était au courant de ce qui se passait en dehors de la bibliothèque, il retrouvait une partie de sa confiance. Malheureusement, il en était toujours à se poser des questions à lui-même.

« Pfff… Stupides créatures ! Comme si ce genre de chose pouvait m'arrêter. » Siffla l'Ôgumo.

Face à un Yokai comme lui, la barrière ne résista pas plus de quatre minutes, mais il en fut tout de même surpris, normalement, il n'en mettait même pas une pour venir à bout de ce genre de barrage magique de pacotille. Ce serait-il trompé sur le compte du gamin roux ? Serait-il lui-aussi une proie de choix dont il pourrait se servir ? Il allait peut-être devoir changer ses plans dans ce cas-là, car si déjà en humain, il était si fort, quelle serait sa puissance si jamais il le transformait en Yokai ? Il pourrait lui rapporter beaucoup d'argent… Mais il devait garder en tête son objectif premier : l'hermaphrodite qui se cachait entre ses murs. Et maintenant que le verrouillage fait par l'apprenti exorciste avait cédé, il allait pouvoir s'emparer de ce dernier sans soucis.

Il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la bibliothèque, il n'était pas question que quelqu'un ou quelque chose l'arrête. Même une catastrophe naturelle des plus conséquentes ne l'empêcherait pas d'atteindre sa cible. Absolument rien ! Sauf peut-être… Ce rouquin qui se tenait devant Ôgumo, une épée conjuratrice de Yokai en main… Evidemment, ce rouquin n'était autre qu'Akashi Seijuurou, et à ses côtés se tenait Kise Ryouta. Le Yokai Araignée jura intérieurement, ça allait lui prendre plus de temps que prévu, mais il y arriverait, coute que coute.

« Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici, Tomoasa Minamizawa ?! »

« Question idiote et sans intérêt, tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis ici. Nous avons passé un marché, gamin. Le premier enfant de cet hermaphrodite est à moi. » Répliqua Tomoasa sur le même ton de provocation que Seijuurou. _« Et évidemment, je m'emparerais de Tetsuya en même temps. Les Yokais n'ont pas de paroles après tout. »_ Ricana-t-il intérieurement.

« Je n'ai jamais accepté ce marché. Je n'ais dit "on verra à ce moment-là". A aucun moment je ne t'ais autorisé à avoir l'un des enfants de Tetsuya. Pars maintenant, tu n'as plus rien à faire ici, Yokai ! »

« Et tu crois que tu peux m'empêcher de le récupérer ? » Railla l'Ôgumo.

Pourtant, il n'eut pas l'occasion de faire le moindre le mouvement que déjà Seijuurou était devant lui et tout aussi rapidement, il abaissa son épée tueuse de démons. Cette fois, l'instant de survie du Yokai fut plus fort que sa raison et l'Ôgumo recula rapidement face à la menace que représentait l'arme. Ses instincts étaient si puissants qu'il doutait pouvoir s'approcher de nouveau du rouquin. Il allait devoir déclarer forfait pour cette fois-ci, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait abandonner pour autant. Il s'était occupé de ce gamin aux cheveux bleus pendant tant d'années, qu'il n'allait pas le laisser partir sans lui avoir fait remboursé sa dette ! Pas question. Toutefois, sa raison n'était pas de son côté et il décida de partir avant de finir en rondelles d'araignée.

Le blond qu'était Ryouta se tourna vers le roux pour presque lui sauter au cou, comme il avait l'habitude de faire dès qu'il était content, mais Seijuurou esquiva habilement et regarda le Kitsunebi s'étaler de tout son long par terre, d'un regard neutre. Pourtant le blondin ne tint pas compte du déplacement du rouquin et se releva rapidement, le regardant avec des étoiles dans les yeux et au moins une tonne d'admiration :

« Tu es vraiment génial Seijuurou ! Tu as réussi à maitriser une épée tueuse de démons en moins de deux heures ! Même moi j'ai mis une semaine ! Tu es génial ! » S'extasia Ryouta.

« Ce n'est pas si extraordinaire que ça. » Répondit le fils unique de la famille Akashi avant d'aller dans la bibliothèque pour retrouver son tendre protégé.

**oOo**

Lorsque la barrière mise en place par le roux céda, Tetsuya le sentit aussitôt. Instinct de Yokai ? Mauvais pressentiment humain ? Il ne savait pas. Cependant, il savait parfaitement qui venait de faire une telle chose : il n'y avait que l'Ôgumo qui avait une raison de le faire… De plus, Seijuurou lui avait expliqué que la barrière rendait invisible son énergie aux autres Yokais. Or sans ça, les Yokais ne peuvent pas savoir où il se trouve, sauf l'Ôgumo… Puisqu'il était le seul, en dehors de Ryouta, Atsushi et Daiki, à savoir qu'il se trouvait avec Seijuurou.

Deux sentiments bataillaient en lui en ce moment : l'envie de se cacher, voir même peut-être de s'enfuir loin, très loin, et la confiance absolue et sans limites qu'il avait en Seijuurou. Devait-il rester et avoir confiance en Seijuurou, comme il le faisait depuis onze ans, ou bien s'enfuir et biser la confiance qu'il avait en son sauveur ? Il n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir : Seijuurou l'avait sauvé, il s'était occupé de lui, il l'avait protégé. Il ne pouvait que croire en lui ! Il avait tellement foi en le roux, qu'il risqua même de regarder ce qui se passait dehors.

Il fut complètement stupéfait de voir Seijuurou faire fuir si facilement l'Ôgumo, cet être qui n'avait cessé de le harceler dans ses rêves. Tetsuya était complètement sous le charme de Seijuurou. Il était sûr qu'il ne pouvait plus se passer du roux. Il lui appartenait corps et âme à lui et seulement à lui. Il ne s'unirait à aucun Yokai, quel qu'il puisse être. Il ne voulait personne d'autre que Seijuurou dans sa vie, ce dernier représentait tout son univers.

Lorsqu'il vit d'ailleurs ce dernier vers lui, un léger sourire à son attention, Tetsuya sortit de la bibliothèque pour venir à sa rencontre se blottir contre lui. Il avait eut peur tout de même, pour lui comme pour Seijuurou et il était plus que content de le voir sans la moindre blessure. Le roux quand à lui ressentait l'inquiétude qui s'était emparée du bleuté, et il était vraiment heureux qu'il soit aussi important pour lui. Il laissa une pulsion diriger ses actes et embrassa doucement Tetsuya pour le rassurer et aussi parce qu'il l'aimait. Impossible de se voiler la face. Il aimait Tetsuya plus que tout au monde et ce, depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, dans la forêt, allongé contre cet arbre, les rayons de lumière l'éclairant doucement, donnant l'impression d'être face à un ange tombé du ciel. Il serra son protégé contre lui, avec l'intention de ne plus le lâcher et de ne le laisser à personne.

Kise, qui était toujours présent, était un peu jaloux de la relation et de l'étroit lien qui unissait ces deux êtres de deux mondes différents. Lui aussi voudrait avoir quelqu'un à aimer comme ça, ou plutôt que la personne qu'il aimait le lui rende de la même manière. Mais il était également inquiet pour l'avenir de son cousin. Une relation entre un humain et un Yokai n'a jamais rien donné de bon et cela avait toujours apporté des problèmes… Surtout qu'ils étaient deux hommes, choses difficile à envisager pour les humains de ce temps. Ryouta soupira doucement pour lui-même. Il espérait sincèrement que l'amour qui fleurissait chaque jour entre Tetsuya et Seijuurou puisse s'épanouir le plus longtemps possible, et que personne ne viendrait piétiner ou arracher cette fleur, sans considération pour elle…

_A suivre…_

**°0o0°**

Le chapitre quatre se termine maintenant ! Bon, ça va, je vous ais pas fait une fin trop à suspense x) Mais par contre, vous devez vous demander ce qu'il va se passer dans le prochain chapitre, n'est ce pas ? Je ne dirais rien, même sous la torture ! Mwahahahahaha !

Et au passage : *retient_** Mamoizelle Splash Bou**_* : j'ai encore besoin de l'Ôgumo, tu ne peux pas encore le réduire à l'état de pâté ! xD

Bref, encore une fois, j'espère qu'il vous a plut que vous l'avez dévoré d'une traite. Il était plus long que les chapitres précédents, j'avoue tout ! Mais j'ai pas réussit à faire moins xP Là, par contre je ne m'excuserais pas x) Bref, bref. On se revoit au chapitre suivant ? (Je ferais peut-être un OS entre temps et si jamais j'y arrive, le titre sera : _**"L'ange de la Neige"**_, et je vous laisse méditer sur ce titre)

_Dans le prochain épisode…__ :_ Le Monstre ne laissera pas s'en tirer Seijuurou et Tetsuya aussi facilement ! Tetsuya va grandir et Murasakibara sera là, à la rescousse. Mais impossible d'aider Tetsuya…


End file.
